Warrior Cats Lemons
by MousefurElder
Summary: Warriors mating stories.
1. BluestarxOakheart (LOVE)

Bluestar and Oakheart padded to the forest together. Oakheart swished his tail purposefully into Bluestar's core, and she blushed a little bit, as she was in heat. Oakheart could smell the heat scent, and he knew Bluestar was known for being one of the tightest she-cats in the forest. Bluestar lay down, and said, "It's the mating season, and you know how horny us two can get. So let's do it," she purred.

She was exposing her core on purpose and she got on her back and spread her legs, just so the tom could get a peak. Soon enough, he licked her core, and swirled his tongue around it. Bluestar purred, and bucked her hips. Oakheart's muzzle was shoved into her folds, and was gone. "Huh?"

He was still teasing her. "Take me, please, Oakheart," moaned Bluestar.

Oakheart sighed. "Okay. Anything for the she-cat who chose to love me."

Bluestar licked the tip of his member, which started to unsheathe. She kept licking until it was at it's full length. Oakheart shoved his penis into Bluestar's core, and he started slowly thrusting. She screeched as he broke her barrier, but it was over soon, and she felt pleasure as he kept going. "Ooooh," she moaned.

Oakheart's sexy body kept thrusting into Bluestar's needy core. She moaned as he hit her sweet spot. As he did it, Bluestar licked his neck, causing them both to moan. Bluestar bucked her hips, and felt pleasure grip her body. Oakheart clambered off her. "You must give me something in return,' he purred.

He hovered his member over her mouth, and she sucked it, her head bobbing as she did so. Oakheart shot a load of cum into her mouth, and she swallowed it, not even choking, though she was a virgin. Oakheart put his penis back in her core, and started thrusting again. "I'm gonna-"

Bluestar couldn't even finish her words as a load of cum sprayed Oakheart's member. They both climaxed, and fell asleep together, still connected.


	2. StormXLongwingXFirestep (RAPE)

Storm was padding along by a peaceful pond. Suddenly, she felt her core heat up. _Dangit, I'm in heat!_ She started rubbing her core with her paw, making her moan. She needed to find a more quiet and secluded place. She finally arrived in a forest, and rubbed her core against a tree. She moaned loudly. "Oh..."

Meanwhile, a Clan patrol was approaching behind her. "She's trespassing," whispered a tom. "How about we teach her a lesson?"

The others nodded, and came up from behind her. "Hello, rogue, I see your in heat."

She turned around, embarrassed for them to see her humping a tree. "Oh... hi, I'm Storm."

"I'm Longwing," meowed the tom, and his partner mewed, "I'm Firestep."

Suddenly, Longwing mounted her. "This is a lesson for trespassing on our territory."

He flipped her over and drew his tongue all the way down to her core. There, he started licking it, while Firestep hovered his penis over her mouth. "Suck or die," he demanded.

Storm took his hard and erect member in her mouth and started sucking it. She passed her tongue from the top to the bottom. He moaned in pleasure. Hips started flying in her face. Meanwhile, Longwing was licking her clit, and Storm moaned against his member. "What are you doing, servant?"

Longwing looked at Firestep. "Let me take this from here."

His long member was out of it's sheathe, and Storm couldn't help but drool at it. "Oh, our servant is getting wet, I see."

Pre-cum squirted out of Storm's vagina. Longwing chuckled and slowly inserted his erect member in. But then, with no mercy, he broke her barrier. Storm yowled in pain. He started humping her fast, but soon Storm got used to it. She bucked her hips and moaned. "Talk dirty to me," panted Longwing.

"Ooh, Longwing, I love your penis, cum inside of me! Make me have your kits! I'm your little servant! OOOH!"

"As you wish," purred Longwing.

He humped her harder, make Storm yowl in pain and pleasure. She came, and Longwing licked all of it up. Storm enjoyed his member. "Faster, ooh," she moaned.

Longwing nodded and humped her harder and faster. Storm's eyes rolled back and her tongue lolled out. "I need..." She couldn't finish her setance. She was experiencing too much pleasure.

Firestep, horny, suddenly plunged his member into her tailhole, making her cry out in pain. He started humping it, and she liked it. "Hump me harder! OOOH!"

Firestep did so, and his large penis was inside her entirely. Being humped by two cats was amazing. Longwing and Firestep finished in her, and she climaxed. When Longwing and Firestep padded away, they left her unconscious, covered in cum.

Gold saw Storm, lying in a puddle of cum. He sighed and carried her away on his back.


	3. AshfurxSquirrelflight (RAPE)

Ashfur stared at Squirrelflight. Her tight pussy was what he was after. "Oh, sweet, innocent, Squirrelflight, you don't know what's cum-ming!" He chuckled.

Her she-cat parts were tight, and Ashfur couldn't help but drool at them. He followed her into a forest, when she was hunting. She was in a secluded spot, and she seemed to have spotted prey. Her rump lifted in the air as she crouched. Just then, Ashfur tackled her. "Hello, Squirrelflight."

She gasped in surprise. She felt something tickling her core. "Ooh... More of that, please," she whispered.

Ashfur kept rubbing his tail there, it entered her folds, and then it stopped. "What the frick, Ashfur?"

Ashfur didn't reply, just hovered his barbed penis over her mouth. She knew what he wanted her to do, but refused. "I'm not going to suck that mem-"

He shoved it in her mouth, forcing her to at least deep-throat it. He forced it down her throat, causing her to choke. He moaned, and cum squirt down her throat. She swallowed it, about to puke. She was disgusted. "Now, Servantflight, you get some pleasure, since you did deep-throat that very well."

He took his penis away from her and shoved it down her vagina. He started thrusting. Squirrelflight yowled in pain, nothing but pain. His barbs scraped her walls, making her bleed. Just then, she felt a hint of pleasure. He was hitting her sweet spot! "OOOH," she moaned.

"Yeah, that's right, Servantflight, ooh! Tighten around my hard erect penis! Doesn't this feel good?" He said while thrusting.

Squirrelflight just moaned, unable to do anything else. He shot his seed into her, and Squirrelflight climaxed, splattering cum all over his member. She fell asleep, and Ashfur left her lying in a pool of blood and cum.


	4. LeafstarxBillystormxSharpclaw

Leafstar was walking through the forest, until she felt her core heat up. _I'm in heat!_ She raced over to a secluded spot, and stuck her tail in her core. It sucked in her tail, making Leafstar moan. She pushed it in deeper, and she hit a sweet spot. She pressed it against her walls on that spot, and her core spurted out cum. An orgasm ripped through her.

She got up, the tiring effect of her orgasm making her sway on her paws. She decided she wanted more, and stuck her tail back in her pussy, flopping down. She eventually passed out with her tail in her core.

Sharpclaw walked by. He saw his sexy passed out leader, and decided to give her a try. He walked over, and started licking her core. Leafstar moaned in her sleep, her core getting wet. Suddenly, her eyes fluttered open. "What are you doing?"

Sharpclaw purred, "You'll see."

He kept licking her vagina, causing Leafstar to moan. When he couldn't take her tightness and wetness anymore, he pounded into her, making Leafstar gasp at the barbs scraping her. "They call me sharp for a reason," he purred.

Leafstar eventually moaned, and got used to it. She bucked her hips. Just then, Billystorm saw what they were doing. He couldn't help but droll, and unexpectedly plunged his member into Leafstar's tailhole. She moaned, being humped by two cats was unbelieveable. She came, splattering everywhere. "Ooh," she moaned.

Sharpclaw hovered his penis over her mouth. Leafstar sucked, making Sharpclaw moan. She moaned against his member when Billystorm moved to her vagina. He thrusted into her hard. Soon, Sharpclaw took her tailhole, and she moaned. "Talk dirty to me," moaned Billystorm.

Leafstar purred, "I wanna feel your penis! OOH! I love the pleasure I experience when you hump me! OOH!"

Billystorm humped her harder and faster. Leafstar climaxed, but the toms decided to keep going. She climaxed a second time. The toms left, and Leafstar got up. She swayed on her paws and fainted in a pool of cum.


	5. SkyClanxRogues

SkyClan was padding through the forest, dangerously close to the rogues and gorge. They had the alley cats with them, and they wanted to attack Darktail together. Suddenly, a large ginger tom burst through the bushes. "I see some tight she-cats," he said, looking at Leafstar and Cherrytail, who was beside her. Other cats stepped out of the bushes.

"I can't wait for this," mewed a she-cat, looking at Waspwhisker, "He looks pleasureable."

The ginger tom whispered something to an apprentice-sized she-cat and she ran back to the gorge. Soon enough, all the rogues were there. Darktail stepped forward. "I propose a mating battle. It's where whoever faints first while mating loses. We add the scores from us and your pathetic Clan up, we'll see who wins."

Leafstar nodded, "I understand."

"SkyClan, mate!"

Some cats rushed at the rogues, and suddenly a cat jumped on Leafstar. Without hesitation, he started pumping in his penis. Leafstar yowled in pain as the barbs scraped her walls. Soon, she found in pleasureable, and started moaning, bucking her hips. The tom came into her, making Leafstar moan a second time, "Oh, babe."

Meanwhile, Echosong was rubbing her core against a black she-cat's. "Oh, Raven," she moaned.

Echosong seemed to be having a good time, even though it was another she-cat. Their hips slapped against each other's making loud noises. "I'm gonna cum," whispered Raven.

Meanwhile, Waspwhisker was humping a tortiseshell she-cat, who suddenly went limp. She had passed out. Her eyes were rolled back, and her tongue was lolling out. "One score for SkyClan!" Yowled Waspwhisker.

Back to Leafstar, the tom had been joined by Darktail himself. Shorty, while mating with a white she-cat, had been worried for Leafstar. The toms were humping her fast and hard, and her eyes were rolled all the way back and her tongue was dangling out. She didn't look like she was able to say anything, and Shorty's prediction was true when she let herself go limp. The toms left her, covered in cum and in a pool of her own blood and cum. "Leafstar!" Yowled Hawkwing.

Stick appeared beside Shorty. "She is too sensitive."

Suddenly, he penetrated the she-cat's tailhole, making her faint out of fear and pain. "One point for SkyClan!" He yowled.

Darktail was scowling, he only had one point, which was Leafstar. The cum-covered she-cat was still in the middle of the clearing. He suddenly came back to the real word when Echosong yowled, "One point for ooh... SkyClan!"

Darktail realized she was still grinding her hips against Raven. One of SkyClan's cats pushed her off. Darktail had to admit it, he was defeated. "Rogues, retreat!"

The SkyClan cats all turned to Leafstar and started shaking her. Darktail just ran off with the rogues.


	6. IvypoolxDovewing

This was requested by IvyLemons!

Dovewing woke up in the middle of the night. She closed her eyes, growling softly in annoyance, but still could not go to sleep. She finally stretched, yawning, to take a walk.

But she heard a noise.

A moan, coming from behind the medicine den. Dovewing peeked, and she saw a she-cat. The clouds covered the moon, so she couldn't see the she-cat's colors. She crept closer, to realize it was Ivypool. She had a stick jammed in her core. "Oh, Hawkfrost," she moaned.

Dovewing gaped. This was proof she was in the Dark Forest! But, she, too, was getting horny. She padded over and took the stick out, and started rubbing her own core against Ivypool's. Ivypool wriggled under Dovewing's grip. "Stop," Dovewing hissed.

Ivypool seemed to hear and settled. Dovewing thrust into her.

~~Ivypool's POV~~

Ivypool moaned loudly in the Dark Forest. Hawkfrost's balls slapped against her butt, creating a loud slapping noise. It was a mating session there, and she could see what was happening. Thistleclaw tore into Blossomheart, who was engrossed in the mating. "Oh, Hawkfrost," Ivypool moaned loudly.

"I-i'm gonna.." Ivypool came, and juices flooded around Hawkfrost, lapping his balls, making him moan. Hawkfrost started thrusting even harder, but Ivypool kicked up and knocked him over. She started bouncing on his penis, moaning loudly. "Ivypool..." Hawkfrost moaned.

~~Dovewing's POV~~

Ivypool had started bouncing on her core. As their privates made contact, they kept moaning loudly. Ivypool had her eyes open, but they were rolled back in her head. "Oh... Hawky..." Ivypool moaned.

Dovewing decided to take back control. She knocked Ivypool down and bore down harder on her core. She raced somewhere for a minute and grabbed a barbed stick. She thrusted it down Ivypool's core. "OOHH!" Ivypool moaned.

Dovewing realized she was hitting Ivypool's sweet spot.

~~Ivypool's POV~~

Hawkfrost thrust hard, which made Ivypool see stars. Her eyes were rolled back in her head, and her tongue was lolling out. Drool slipped out of it. "Ivypool..." Hawkfrost moaned.

Ivypool had a strong orgasm.

The sisters had mated for an hour now. Dawn was coming, and Dovewing left Ivypool covered in cum. She padded away, snickering.


	7. ReedwhiskerxFeathertail

Feathertail was fishing by the river. Stonefur watched her as she caught a fish, congragulating her with each one. They padded back, and Reedwhisker leaped over to her. "Great catch," he purred, "want to take a walk?"

Feathertail nodded. They padded on the border with Shadowclan. "Theres something Ive been wanting to do," Reedwhisker confessed.

Feathertail lifted her eyebrows. "Show me your hunting skills. Get into a crouch."

Feathertail did so, purring. Reedwhisker mounted her, and rubbed his member along her core. She moaned. "Uhh... Reedwhisker... What are you doing?"

Reedwhisker did not reply. He suddenly plunged in her core, making Feathertail scream in pain. She soon got used to it, and started moaning loudly. "Oh, we got a cumshow on the border here?"

Reedwhisker and Feathertail looked over, and Feathertail blushed in embarrassment. It was Blackfoot, who slowly waded over. He shoved Reedwhisker under Feathertail, and started thrusting her tailhole. "Oh!" Cried Feathertail.

She came, and Reedwhisker licked it all up. He started thrusting up, making Feathertail moan. Blackfoot came, and left. Reedwhisker slipped out from under her, and resumed his humping. Feathertail got so tired her legs gave way, but Reedwhisker kept on. "Yeah, baby," he moaned.

Feathertail's face was shoved in the ground, and her tailhole and core were covered in cum. Finally, Reedwhisker finished in her. "Lets do that again," purred Feathertail.


	8. TawnypeltXBlackstar

Tawnypelt had one of the tightest cores in the forest. She could send a tom into ecstasy with just one suck of a member. But when she was in heat, all the toms wanted to penetrate her. And she was, in fact, in heat.

She laid down and rubbed her core fast and hard. The heat that built up hurt, and she liked it. She pushed her paw in, thrusting in and out. "Fox-dung, Blackstar, your so sexy."

Tawnypelt had a crush on Blackstar, and when his member came out, she would drool. She moaned loudly. She spiraled close to release, and soon, juices rushed out. She heard pawsteps. "I smell a cat in heat..."

Blackstar! Tawnypelt started rubbing her core, and Blackstar looked in shock. "T...Tawnypelt..." he hissed. His penis was popping out of it's sheathe.

She crouched, and he mounted her. He thrusted hard, making Tawnypelt moan with each thrust. He penetrated her deeply, hitting her sweet spot. Tawnypelt sprayed out cum, moaning in ecstasy.

Blackstar exposed his member to her, and she started sucking hard. Blackstar moaned loudly. "Oh! Thats the spot!"

Tawnypelt kept licking that spot. She started to bounce on his member, and she moaned loudly. Her sweet little bounces sent both cats pleasure. And Blackstar flipped Tawnypelt over.

He mounted her again, and started doing his sweet thrusts again. Tawnypelt's legs buckled beneath her, but Blackstar kept going. He came into her. Tawnypelt's face was ground into the pine needles.

Suddenly, Blackstar switched to her butt. He thrusted again, and Tawnypelt's eyes were rolled back in her head, her tongue lulled out. Blackstar flipped her over, and she had passed out.

He left her there in a pool of cum. "I love you," he whispered.


	9. JessyxFrankie

WARNING: HARDCORE MATING AHEAD

Jessy was in heat, and usually she got rid of it with other she-cats. But this time, she was on the streets, all alone, with Frankie.

But Jessy didnt want to mate with a tom. It was to painful, and she didnt have feelings for anyone anyway. She crouched, and started slapping her core against the ground.

She moaned loudly. It felt so good! But then, she heard a voice... Frankie. "Need some help?" He purred, staring at her core. She shook her head, but Frankie mounted her anyway.

Heat smell washed over her. Frankie rubbed his penis against her vagina, and Jessy moaned. He started rubbing her clit, specifically, and she moaned even louder.

He started pumping in and out. Jessy yowled in pain and pleasure. Barbs scraped her walls. "Oh..." she hissed. Frankie smirked. Jessy flicked his upper member with her tail, making him groan.

Jessy suddenly pushed hin away and ran. But Frankie caught her again. This time he pumped into her anus. "I...Im gonna cum..." Jessy moaned. Soon enough, the liquid poured out. Frankie licked it all up.

Jessy ran. She figured if Frankie was licking up cum, he could never catch her. But somehow, he was on her again. "Oh, your gonna run?" he hissed, "well, Ill hump you hard!"

He held true to his word, and with each fast hump, Jessy spiraled closer to release. But it did feel good. She finally let her juices flow, and Frankie licked it up as it streamed down his legs.

"Now, dont you feel little old Frankie needs something?" He asked innocently. He turned, revealing his long, rock hard, member. Jessy sucked on it, making Frankie groan. He came into her throught.

Jessy reluctantly swallowed it, and she flipped herself over. She rubbed her core with a paw. "Oh, Frankie..." She moaned. Frankie ran off, but returned a moment later with a stick.

He shoved it down her core, causing splinters to get stuck there. Jessy didnt care. "Deeper," she moaned. The stick found her sweet spot, and Jessy yowled in ecstasy. Frankie started thrusting, hitting it hard.

Frankie then took it out, and rubbed his member along her vagina. Jessy drooled. She tried to guide it in, but Frankie pulled it away. Jessy groaned. She would try yet again, and this time she succeded.

He thrusted hard. "You like this, Jessy!?" Yowled Frankie. "I, uh... ugh..." Jessy was lost in the pleasure. Her fur was ruffled, her eyes were rolled way back and her tongue lolled out. She lay in a pool of cum.

Frankie left her like that.


	10. ThunderClan Mating Fest

**You requested it, you get it!**

Bramblestar was contently watching his Clanmates. Squirrelflight strolled up to him, a worried gaze on her face. "What's wrong, Squirrely?"

"Don't call me that!"

Squirrelflight's eyes faded to calm. "Bramblestar, Cinderheart, Leafpool, Brightheart, and I are all in heat."

Bramblestar narrowed his eyes. "I declare a mating fest!" He suddenly yowled.

He suddenly mounted Squirrelflight and pumped his member in fast and hard. She yowled in pain and pleasure. Meanwhile, Jayfeather mounted Cinderheart. Slowly grunting, he thrust hard and fast, making Cinderheart moan to the sky. "Talk dirty to me," grunted Jayfeather.

"Oh, Jaye, take me please! Make my kits! Hump me hard and fast!"

Jayfeather humped harder, and Cinderheart came. The sun was going down, and there was a Gathering tonight. Cloudtail was pumping in and out of Brightheart, who was drooling. Her hips thrust back in rhythm with Cloudtail, making loud smacking sounds echo the clearing. Twigbranch was sucking Finheart, who was yowling to the sky. He came, and Twigbranch sucked it all. "Oh, Twiggg," Finheart mewed longly.

Bramblestar, who was now in a mating frenzy, got off Squirrelflight and went over to Hollytuft. He pounded into her, taking her by surprise. She hissed and groaned loudly. Their hips slapped together. At the time for the Gathering, Bramblestar took his Clan, cum-covered and scrappy. Everyone else was there, but Bramblestar yowled, "ThunderClan, mate!"

Finheart jumped on Leafstar and shoved himself into her butthole. Leafstar moaned loudly, and soon every cat was yowling in pleasure.


	11. GoldenflowerXThornclaw

Goldenflower sat in the middle of camp, watching her two beautiful kits. She was in heat, so she covered her core with her tail. The toms would have started pounding her right away, otherwise. She was known for being the tightest she-cat in her Clan. She remembered the last time she and Tigerstar had mated. Yowling to StarClan, eyes filled with bliss.

She started rubbing her core with her tail, making herself moan. She stopped immediately. She needed to go to her mating spot. Patrols rarely checked there. She walked out of camp, telling Thornclaw she was going hunting.

Thornclaw's POV:

Thornclaw watched as Goldenflower's rump disappeared into the distance. _She looks so tight,_ he thought. She was rumored to be the tightest in the Clan. Was she in heat? Thornclaw was going to find out after his shift.

Goldenflower's POV:

She finally reached the spot. This was where she had last mated with Tigerstar. Oh, how great that was.. Goldenflower shook her head. She had to take care of this.

She started to circle her core, teasing herself, just as toms did to her. "Ahhh," she made herself moan.

She started going faster, earning herself more "uhh"s and "ooh"s. She finally stuck her claw into her core. She started to erupt in moans, as she went in and out. Oh, how great it felt. She explored herself, and found a spot. She pressed her claw against it. "OH MY STARCLAN!" She screamed.

It felt so good. She started bucking her hips up and down, eyes started to roll back already. "I am really pleasurable," she said to herself.

Thornclaw's POV:

Thornclaw heard a scream. "OH MY STARCLAN!"

 _That sounds like, Goldenflower, and she sounds pleasured,_ he thought. Was she mating with someone? No other cat had gone out of camp. He wanted to investigate. His shift was over in five minutes, anyway.

Goldenflower's POV:

Five minutes later, she heard pawsteps. The ground was covered in fluids, which were hers. "No," she hissed.

A pelt stepped through the bushes. Thornclaw. Goldenflower had been caught red-pawed. Thornclaw's penis grew, and hardened. Goldenflower almost drooled at the sight. It was so long, it almost reached the ground. "Golden..." Thornclaw said.

Goldenflower kept looking at his privates. "Will you... help me?" she finally asked.

"You?" Thornclaw asked, "Oh, yes!"

He finished, "But... will you help me, too?"

Goldenflower nodded. She stuck her rump up at Thornclaw, but he shook his head. "Lay down."

She did so. He stood on top of her, and stuck his tom-parts right in her face. "Suck."

Goldenflower started to lick the tip, which made Thornclaw shudder. She rubbed the end she couldn't take with her paws, and bobbed her head up and down. Thornclaw started to moan loudly, making Goldenflower proud of herself. "That's... oh... good," he finally said.

Goldenflower stuck her bottom up, and Thornclaw mounted. "This is the moment," she said.

Thornclaw stuck the first half of his length inside her, making Goldenflower scream in pain. He waited, then stuck the full thing in. Her core was filled to the brim, but Golden started to find it pleasurable. He started thrusting into her. "UHHH!" Goldenflower screamed.

"That feels so good..."

Goldenflower's mouth hung open, and Thornclaw started to speed up. "OH STARCLAN! HARDER!" she screamed.

Thornclaw did go harder, and bit Goldenflower's scruff. He went as hard and fast as he could. "I'm gonna," Goldenflower couldn't finish.

A moan overtook her, and liquids spilled all over Thornclaw. He did the same soon after. Goldenflower yowled. "Uh," she moaned.

"Talk dirty to me!" Thornclaw demanded.

"Thornclaw, oh, I want you... ah, inside me... uh, your penis is so, oh, long.." she finally trailed off, unable to speak.

Her tongue rolled out, and her eyes rolled back. Thornclaw smirked. He suddenly hit her sweet spot. Goldenflower opened her mouth wider, but couldn't speak. Thornclaw had mated her senseless.

Goldenflower finally collapsed, but Thornclaw kept going. He ground her face into the pine needles. Goldenflower came again, along with Thistleclaw. His balls slapped against her hips, creating a slapping noise.

Thornclaw finally fell asleep, still connected to his new mate.


	12. TigerclawXGoldenflowerXDustpawXLongpaw

Goldenflower was found scrappy and passed out in a clearing. It was a patrol full of toms though. To be exact, Dustpaw, Thornclaw, Tigerclaw, and one other apprentice, Longpaw.

Tigerclaw was the first to go over, and examine the she-cat's rump. He sniffed it. "She's in heat!"

He then sniffed her core. "She looks like she's been... pleasuring herself."

Dustpaw and Longpaw ran over. "Does this mean we get to practice our mating skills?" Longpaw asked.

Tigerclaw nodded. "I don't see why not."

Longpaw and Dustpaw sat, while Thornclaw walked over to Tigerclaw. "This is how to mount," Tigerclaw mewed.

Thornclaw asked, "Is it really right to mate an unconscious she?"

"Who cares?" Tigerclaw snarled.

He placed his paws on top of Goldenflower's shoulders, aligning his penis with her core. "Now, we tease her," he instructed.

He started to rub himself along Golden's clit. Then, he put the tip of his member in, then took it out. Goldenflower started to open her eyes. "WHAT'S GOING ON!?"

Tigerclaw purred. "Oh, Golden, I'm teaching the apprentices how to mate."

Goldenflower snarled. "AND YOU HAVE TO-"

"Longpaw, grab some moss," snarled Tigerclaw.

Longpaw ran to the nearest tree and grabbed some moss, shoving it in Goldenflower's mouth. Tigerclaw continued to tease. Goldenflower's muffled moans made Dustpaw horny. He started to rub his own length.

"PAY ATTENTION! Now, you go in, and thrust."

He started to thrust in and out, making Goldenflower have a mixed combination of moans of pleasure, and screams of pain. Tigerclaw seemed engrossed in out. "Yeah, Goldenthrust, oh yeah."

"Can we try now?" Dustpaw asked.

"I don't see why not," Tigerclaw answered.

He dismounted the she, but held her down. Dustpaw ran over and mounted her first. Tigerclaw padded over to Goldenflower's mouth. He placed himself under her. "Suck it."

Goldenflower shook her head, but when she opened her jaws to reply, he stuck it in. Goldenflower gave in, and bobbed her head up and down. "Oh, yeah baby," Tigerclaw moaned.

He started humping her mouth, which Longpaw watched. Meanwhile, Dustpaw started to circle his member around her. Goldenflower moaned, and Dustpaw stuck it in. He started to hump her faster. "Uh..." Goldenflower moaned around the member.

Longpaw started rubbing his own length, but then looked at Thornclaw. He sneaked up on the tom, and pounced. Thornclaw turned around, but it was too late. Longpaw started thrusting into his tailhole. "Ahhh..." they both moaned.

"Oh, yes, GOLDEN!" Dustpaw screamed as he pleasured the she.

Tigerclaw finally took his member out of Goldenflower's mouth, and beckoned Longpaw. He dismounted Thornclaw. "Dustpaw, Longpaw, switch places."

"Except, Dust, take Golden's mouth."

He did exactly that, and Goldenflower started bobbing up and down. Dustpaw started to hump her mouth. Longpaw mounted Goldenflower, along with Tigerclaw. Tiger started thrusting into her rump, and Longpaw teased her core. Goldenflower screamed, "UH! OH! AHHHH!"

Tigerclaw's balls slapped against Goldenflower. "OH, YES, BABY!"

Slapping sounds came from all three of them. Goldenflower started to lick Dustpaw's balls, which made him shoot liquids into her mouth. Tigerclaw shot fluids into her, along with Long. Slapping noises came from the clearing, balls against hips, balls against mouth, hips against hips. "UH!"

Goldenflower finally collapsed. All toms kept going. Her body was covered in fluids, and her face was ground into the dirt. Dustpaw had fainted, penis still in her mouth. Finally, Longpaw came, collapsing. Tigerclaw was the last to collapse, still connected.


	13. PuddleshineXDarktail

Puddleshine sorted the herbs in his den, carefully. He heard paw steps outside, and thought nothing of it, until Darktail padded in. Rain flanked him, and a few more of his Kin. "Yes?" Puddleshine called to Darktail.

"Follow me," Darktail growled.

"Yes."

Puddleshine gulped, and nodded. Had he done something wrong? Darktail leaped into his den, Puddleshine following. "Now, Darktail, do you need anything? Any herbs?"

Puddleshine hoped it was just herbs, nothing morbid. "Well, I want a little more." Darktail meowed. It was not a good sign as he looked down at his huge penis. Puddleshine gasped. "Do you want some herbs for that?"

"No, but I want a cat."

Puddleshine realized who Darktail was going for. "Not Raven! You can't do that to her!"

Raven and Puddleshine had developed a good friendship, and the words slipped, "Me instead." Darktail slowly nodded, and padded over to Puddleshine. "And don't complain!" Darktail snapped.

Puddleshine didn't know what he was in for. Darktail padded around him, circling. Rain watched in silence, though in his eyes, he was horny. Darktail started licking around Puddleshine's tail hole, and Puddleshine moaned. "You..." Darktail growled.

He padded around to Puddle's other side, and shoved his long member into his face. "Suck."

Puddleshine obediently sucked it, making Darktail moan and groan in pleasure. "I'm gonna tear your tail off," he moaned. Puddleshine rubbed Darktail's balls, creating the ultimate pleasure experience. Darktail shuddered. "I never knew you were this good, medicine cat."

Puddleshine was turned on, and thrust his member towards Darktail's face. "Oh, you want me to-"

He shoved his member into Darktail's mouth, and Darktail gladly sucked it. They were both sent into a moaning fit, and the vibrations made it even more pleasurable. Suddenly, Darktail mounted Puddleshine, and violently shoved in. "OH!" Puddleshine yowled.

Puddleshine shoved back, making Darktail's balls clap against Puddleshine's bum. "Can you... uh... put your... oh... balls inside me?" Puddleshine asked.

"Uh... I hope."

Darktail sped up, making Puddleshine yowl in pleasure and pain. One in. Puddleshine felt like he was going to pass out from the pleasure. Two in. Puddleshine finally did give way, and fell. Darktail continued thrusting, and Puddleshine went unconscious.


	14. HeathertailxLionblaze

Requested by a Guest!

Heathertail and Lionblaze would always meet at the border. Though they were warriors now, they still had love for each other. But something rather special was going on tonight. They had decided to mate. Heathertail trotted up, seeing Lionblaze's caring face. "Hello," purred Heathertail seductively.

Lionblaze purred back, twining his tail with hers. "Let's go into the tunnels. It's a little more secluded there."

Heathertail nodded. She held her moans back as Lionblaze rubbed her core with his tail while they walked. Heathertail had also made a decision. "Lionblaze, can I tell you something?"

He nodded. "You can tell me anything."

"I want to join ThunderClan."

Lionblaze seemed taken aback, and then he smiled. "That would be great. We could have kits."

Heathertail was on her heat cycle, though she wanted to surprise her partner. "Yes, let's do that."

They padded into the tunnels, and headed towards the lake room. There would be moonlight there to see each other, and it would be a little more romantic. They finally found the spot, and Heathertail purred. "Let's go."

Heathertail padded directly under the moonlight, and exposed herself. She looked sexy, lying there with her nipples and core fully on display. Lionblaze had no hesitation. He walked over to her and licked her nipples. Heathertail moaned quietly. Enjoying her moans, Lionblaze slowly went down towards her core. "Please lick it.." Heathertail murmured.

Lionblaze said nothing. He licked around the area, and a sweet smell gripped his nose. "Oh my, you're in heat!"

Heathertail giggled as his penis hardened and erected. He greedily lapped at her core, causing her to moan. She groaned, embracing the pleasure that sent in waves to her. Her core was needy at this time, and she would finally be appeased. "OH!" she moaned when Lionblaze hit a particularly sweet spot.

Lionblaze smiled, glad he was pleasuring the only she-cat he wanted to mate with. He pushed his muzzle a bit into her folds, and she groaned loudly. "You're easy to pleasure," he commented while inside her.

"THEN DO IT MORE... AH!" Heathertail scream-moaned.

He took his muzzle out of her, and she whimpered. Instead, Lionblaze had another idea. "Don't you think little old Lionblaze needs some pleasure, too?"

Heathertail grumbled, "I guess so."

Lionblaze hung his massive member at her mouth, and she gladly opened it. She took what she could fit, and swirled her tongue around it. Lionblaze was having a moaning fit. "Oh... Heather... you're so good... uh..."

She rubbed his balls with her paws, causing him immense pleasure. She bobbed her head up and down, precise at where to hit him. He bucked his hips back into her mouth. "Uh... yeah."

Heathertail unattached her mouth from his tomhood. "Don't get tired there. You're going to need those hips for my vagina. It's hungry and waiting for you."

Lionblaze was turned on by this. "Get in a hunting crouch."

Heathertail obediently raised her rump into the air. Lionblaze got a good whiff of her heat. "You sure are in heat!" he commented.

Heathertail just purred. Lionblaze clambered on to the she-cat, and gently put his paws on her shoulders. He had a good grip now. He started gently thrusting in. "OH! AH!" Heathertail moaned.

Her sexy moans only turned the horny tom on more. He thrust faster, and Heathertail seemed to like it. "Uh..." she groaned.

All of his penis wasn't in yet, and Heathertail was already enjoying it. She felt like she was going to come already. She was proven right when she felt the fluids come out of her. "Already?" Lionblaze teased.

Heathertail was enjoying his huge member too much to reply. She groaned. "FASTER! AH! UH... OH!" she yowled.

Lionblaze was going faster now, making him hornier too. He came into her. "Let's get you... oh... pregnant..." he groaned.

Heathertail bucked back even faster. Their hips clapped together, creating loud slapping noises for all of the Clans to hear. They didn't care if anyone heard anymore - they were experiencing too much pleasure to stop. Lionblaze held on to his mate's scruff, careful not to hurt her. His balls clapped against her rump, creating pleasure for his balls too. Lionblaze finally pulled out.

Heathertail seemed confused. "Why'd you stop?"

Lionblaze smirked, "Oh, I'm going to do something even more pleasurable."

He changed the hole his member was in to the anus. Heathertail's leg twitched. "Does it hurt?" Lionblaze asked.

Heathertail shook her head. "No, just start out slow, okay?"

Lionblaze obliged, and thrust slowly. Heathertail moaned a bit, but she wasn't enjoying it was much as her core. "Go... uh... faster," she demanded.

Lionblaze sped up, satisfying his mate's needs. She groaned wildly. "YOU'RE SO TIGHT!" Lionblaze screamed.

Heathertail bucked back, her hindquarters again meeting her mate's. Lionblaze yowled in pleasure, again releasing his seed into Heathertail. Heathertail came again soon, and she finally collapsed. She panted. Lionblaze pulled out, curling around his mate. She smiled. "That was great."

Lionblaze shushed her. "We must sleep. There's a walk to ThunderClan ahead tomorrow."


	15. LionblazeXCinderheartXIcecloud

Lionblaze looked at the two she-cats in the camp that he knew were lusting after him. Cinderheart and Icecloud. He really needed someone to mate with, and he felt his penis itching for their virginity. He went up to Squirrelflight, who was assigning patrols. Lionblaze padded up to her. "Hey, mother, could I take out a border patrol?" he asked.

Squirrelflight purred. "Sure, I don't see why not."

He padded up to Cinderheart and Icecloud, who were waiting in the crowd. "I'm taking a border patrol," he meowed, "You can come with me."

They both nodded, thanking the tom. "Don't we need another cat?" Cinderheart asked.

Lionblaze replied, "No. We can do this, just the three of us."

Cinderheart seemed to be getting a little suspicious, but conceded. They padded outside the camp. They headed into the forest, hearing the birds chat and their paws touch the ground. Lionblaze could smell the scent of other patrols, so he took an unpopular route. "Why are we headed this way?" Cinderheart asked.

"Well, no one's checked it, so there could be something here," Lionblaze replied innocently.

Cinderheart muttered something to Icecloud, who nodded. Lionblaze was purposefully keeping his member in full view, so the she-cats could get a look at it. He was thankful that it wasn't unsheathing. They finally reached a secluded spot, and Lionblaze turned into the semi-clearing. He suddenly pounced on Cinderheart, knocking Icecloud down with her. "You don't know why I really asked you to come, did you?"

Cinderheart's gaze turned lustful. "Oh, I figured, but I wanted you anyway."

She lifted up her tail and stroked his length. Icecloud purred, too, and broke into a kiss. They kissed passionately, exploring each other's mouths. Lionblaze moaned against Icecloud's lips as Cinderheart tickled his member. He let go of the she-cats. Cinderheart padded around to his other side, purring loudly. She started to paw at his member. "Ah..." Lionblaze moaned, breaking the kiss.

"More... oh, please..." Lionblaze begged.

He hated to beg, wasn't he supposed to be the dominant one? He forgot about that as Cinderheart started to lick his penis. Icecloud did too, and he moaned wildly. These felines were good. He thrust back against the she-cats. Icecloud rubbed his balls, tentatively licking them. "Oh... ah... UH!" Lionblaze yowled as Cinderheart licked the tip.

She took the tip in her mouth, and slowly moved up his length. He moaned quietly, and Icecloud went around to his other side. She showed him her belly, and Lionblaze took a good gaze at it. She had a very tight looking core. He started to lick her nipples, making her moan. He moaned against Icecloud as Cinderheart kept licking his penis. By now, his penis was erect, hard, and fully unsheathed. He bucked against Cinderheart. Icecloud looked at him. "Uh... lick me more... oh.." she groaned.

He slowly went down to her vagina. When he got there, he started lapping around it. This made Icecloud moan wildly. Lionblaze experimentally flicked his tongue into Icecloud's core. He felt pre-come around his muzzle. He lapped it up, along with licking her. Cinderheart, meanwhile, was glaring at the pleasured she-cat. Cinderheart marched around to the front. "Lionblaze!"

The tom looked up. Then he looked down at the whining Icecloud. "Okay, Icecloud, it's your turn at my member. I need to give poor Cinderheart some pleasure."

Cinderheart smiled, and Icecloud wasn't hesitant at all. She started lapping at the tip, making Lionblaze groan. Meanwhile, Cinderheart rolled onto her back. She exposed her belly, making Lionblaze smile. Her vagina was tighter. He lapped at her nipples, making her moan. "Oh..."

He experimentally nipped them, making her give little yelps. He finally reached her core. He lapped at her clit, making her groan harder. She bucked her hips up against the tom. Icecloud wasn't as good as Cinderheart. Sure, it was pleasurable, though. He groaned when Icecloud pawed at his balls. He shoved his muzzle in and out of Cinderheart. "HARDER!" she screeched.

As pre-come welled up, he finally pulled out. "Okay, can we finally hump each other now?" he asked.

"Gladly," Cinderheart purred.

She stuck her rump in the air, getting into a hunter's crouch. "No, Icecloud has been sucking me, so she gets to go first."

Icecloud's lips released from Lionblaze's member, making him groan a final time. Cinderheart rolled her eyes, but backed off. Icecloud purred seductively, and got into the crouch. Lionblaze once again looked over her treasures. He padded forward like a tiger on the prowl. He finally grabbed her shoulders to get a better grip, and lowered his penis into Icecloud's core. Icecloud was shaking in anticipation. He started to slowly thrust in and out. "Is that all you got? FASTER! HARDER!" demanded Icecloud.

Lionblaze wasted no time speeding up. Icecloud bucked back, moaning and growling with pleasure. He was filling her up with his large member. He carefully sunk his claws into Icecloud's shoulders, so not to hurt her. She didn't notice, as the pleasure was too great. "HARDER! UH! OH! FASTER!" she yowled.

Lionblaze was now at maximum speed. He forced himself into the she-cat, filling her up as much as he could. He felt his member entering her womb. His balls clapped against the white she-cat's hips. The slapping noise could probably be heard by other patrols, but Lionblaze didn't care. He carried on groaning. "Ah! Oh! Crap!" Icecloud grunted.

She backed into him so hard. Lionblaze felt himself about to fall to the ground from Icecloud. Cinderheart was growing lustful. Why couldn't the tom hump her? She was really horny now, seeing how much pleasure Icecloud was getting. She carefully stroked her own nipples and core. She moaned loudly so Lionblaze could hear. The slapping sound his balls made on the she-cat made Cinderheart fantasize. Icecloud, without warning, finally came. "OH!" she cried.

Lionblaze came soon after. He wasn't ready to pull out, much to Cinderheart's annoyance. Icecloud's eyes had rolled back in her head, and she moaned loudly. Lionblaze finally pulled out, and Icecloud snarled. Cinderheart gratefully stuck her rump in the air. "We'll do this again, Icecloud," Lionblaze promised.

Once Lionblaze clambered on Cinderheart, she whispered to him, "You better hump me harder than you did with Icecloud."

This seemed to turn the tom on, as he swiftly placed himself in Cinderheart's vagina. Cinderheart felt his paws on her shoulders. She mentally prepared herself for the pleasure. Lionblaze started slowly at first, which was a bit pleasurable. "Go harder and.. uh.. faster," Cinderheart growled.

Lionblaze said nothing as he sped up. He was at a steady pace now, pretty pleasurable. Cinderheart groaned, bucking back now. She felt immense pleasure building up inside her, building up to come. Lionblaze grunted and groaned inside Cinderheart. He held on tighter to her shoulders now, and felt horny from Cinderheart's cute little moans. "Uh! oh!" she cried.

After about ten minutes of this pace, Cinderheart demanded, "FASTER!" Lionblaze groaned, and sunk his claws in tighter. He went back to maximum speed. Cinderheart was almost yowling now. Her moans turned Icecloud on. Cinderheart bucked back fast and hard. "I'm gonna... oh! AH!~" she couldn't finish her sentence as she came.

Lionblaze came inside the she-cat. His balls slapped her hips, again generating the loud slapping noise. Cinderheart's moans could probably be heard from far away. Cinderheart was at the same state as Icecloud. She had her eyes rolled inside her head. "AHHH!" she groaned.

Icecloud was getting jealous. She felt her core aching, but now she wanted Lionblaze in her anus. Icecloud rubbed herself, just as Cinderheart had done. When Lionblaze finally pulled out of Cinderheart, she sighed in relief. Lionblaze padded back over to her. "I'm going to hump your hindquarters so much that they ache," he hissed.

Icecloud purred seductively. "I'm ready for that."

The smell of come already filled the air, and Icecloud was sure there would be a lot more after this. She shoved her rump in the air, showing Lionblaze all the pleasure to be held inside there. He mounted her again, and took no hesitation shoving into her anus. This made Icecloud scream from the very start. "Are you okay?" Lionblaze asked, concerned.

"It just... feels... so... good," Icecloud hissed.

Lionblaze started to thrust in at a good rate. He pleasured Icecloud immensely, so she closed her eyes and moaned. She bucked back against him. "Faster," Icecloud hissed.

Lionblaze started bucking in at max speed, and Icecloud moaned and screamed at this. She felt come building up inside her, and released it without warning. Again, slapping could be heard for probably miles. "You're... so... ah... tight," Lionblaze groaned.

"Uh... thanks... oh..."

Icecloud felt his balls slap her rump hard. This brought even more pleasure. Lionblaze finally pulled out. "Why was that so short?" whined Icecloud.

"Time is running out," Lionblaze explained.

Cinderheart shoved her rump in the air. He swiftly mounted her, and thrust inside. He wasn't going at fast enough pace for Cinderheart. "Fast," she growled, "MAKE ME COME."

Lionblaze sped up, finally making Cinderheart groan. She moaned wildly, shoving back against the tom. She wanted to come, and she felt it inside her. She would come fast with this one. She turned around to passionately kiss Lionblaze, and he did. He kept his pace. "Uh..." Cinderheart moaned.

"Speed up. Max speed."

Lionblaze shoved in hard. He let his balls clap against the she-cat. She moaned wildly. Her eyes rolled back. She heard paw steps, all of a sudden. Lionblaze must have too, because he pulled out. "Clean up!" hissed Icecloud.


	16. PebbleshinexHawkwing

"Oh, dang," Duskpaw hissed as he slammed into Bellapaw.

Hawkwing sat outside the apprentice's den, watching the two apprentices mate. He felt jealousy at how the two were receiving so much pleasure, while he got to feel none. He stroked his own length, which was rapidly growing harder and more erect. Bellapaw cried out in pleasure as Duskpaw rammed his full length into her core, repeatedly moaning each other's names. Hawkwing got into a crouch and stroked his member with his tail, pretending someone was sucking it. He earned a few moans from himself. "Oh..."

He moaned quietly, so the two wouldn't hear him. He felt pre-come spurting out of his member while he stroked it. He wished someone was sucking it... and all of a sudden, someone was. "Huh?" he moan-growled.

Hawkpaw turned around to see a giggling Pebblepaw. "Getting horny watching those two, huh?"

First, he flushed with embarrassment. "How dare you watch me like that?"

And then, he thought, _she could be useful in pleasuring me. I'll see what she's got._ He moaned again, and meowed, "Wanna mate with me?"

Pebblepaw laughed. "That was a pretty informal invite, Hawkpaw, but I will."

Hawkpaw smiled, and groaned as she suckled his length. Her sandpaper tongue rasped across his hard member. She held it with his paws, and while rubbing it, licked it. "Ugh... suck me, yeah, Pebble..." he groaned.

Pebblepaw continued to lick it, teasing him before she took his member in her mouth. She licked the sensitive tip. This made Hawkpaw buck back into her, practically forcing her to deep-throat it. "OH! AH!"

When just beyond the tip was in Pebblepaw's mouth, it was suddenly gone. He whirled around in surprise to see Pebblepaw smiling at him. "Sorry, horny, but you'll have to let me go at my own pace."

He groaned, but finally submitted. He crouched again, and she licked the tip. Hawkpaw groaned as Pebblepaw's sandpaper tongue wrapped around his member. Finally, her tongue touched a very special place - his balls. He erupted in moans. Pebblepaw smiled at this, as she liked seeing her partner at this state. She finally took his member in her mouth, and began to suckle it. "SUCK ME!" Hawkpaw roared.

She deep-throated him, and he yowled in pleasure. Pebblepaw slowly bobbed her head up and down, and Hawkpaw erupted in moans of pleasure. He squirmed, dragging Pebblepaw with his penis. She kept bobbing, though, and he slowly got used to it. Hawkpaw let out soft moans, which made Pebblepaw fantasize. She took what she couldn't fit of Hawkpaw's member in her paws, rubbing his balls and base. Hawkpaw groaned, and finally came into her mouth. Pebblepaw giggled. "You're so StarClan-cursed horny!"

Pebblepaw got into a crouch, and Hawkpaw knew it was time to pleasure her. Though, he was disappointed. Hawkpaw started by rubbing her core with his paw, making her groan a bit. Pebblepaw let out a loud moan. Hawkpaw giggled a bit in his head. _Who's horny now?_ He continued to massage it, making sure to stimulate Pebblepaw's clit. Pre-come finally built up, and he made sure Pebblepaw was super turned on. "Hawkpaw, oh, uh..." she moaned loudly.

Hawkpaw smiled. "Who's gonna pleasure you to StarClan?"

"YOU, HAWKPAW, YOU!"

Hawkpaw kissed around Pebblepaw's core, at her thighs. This made Pebblepaw moan softly. Hawkpaw quite enjoyed Pebblepaw's little moans. He licked his way up to her clit, earning a wave of groans. Pebblepaw shivered with her pleasure, and kept mewling. Hawkpaw giggled inwardly, and kept licking. His sandpaper tongue on Pebblepaw's clit felt amazing. Pebblepaw squirmed. "Do you like it?" Hawkpaw smirked.

Pebblepaw smiled. "Oh, yes, of.. uh.. course."

Hawkpaw started to massage her nipples while licking her clit. This made Pebblepaw yowl out in pleasure. She started bucking back on her mate, and Hawkpaw enjoyed it. Her hips swayed into his face, giving him a good view of what it would be like to hump her. Pebblepaw finally came into Hawkpaw's face, with a final moan. "Hawkpaw, you're good," she meowed.

Hawkpaw smiled. "Why, thank you."

Pebblepaw got into a crouch, but Hawkpaw wasn't done yet. He dived under her and started licking her nipple. She groaned a bit, and blushed. He teased her by twirling his tongue along the base of the nipple, and not quite touching it. He pawed at the side of it, and this made Pebblepaw erupt in moans. He nibbled on it, and she pushed her body towards Hawkpaw. Hawkpaw started to suck at it, and Pebblepaw groaned, "OH! UH! AH!"

Hawkpaw stopped sucking for a second to ask, "Do you like it?"

He began sucking again as Pebblepaw squirmed and replied, "Uh, oh, I do."

He moved his mouth a bit, and Pebblepaw let out a yowl. Hawkpaw was giggling inwardly, as this was how he had acted when Pebblepaw teased him about being horny. However, Hawkpaw really was turned on. "Pebblepaw, would you touch yourself for me?" he asked.

As Hawkpaw got up from under the she-cat, he saw that she looked surprised at that question. But, she meowed, "Oh, I guess."

She ducked her tail under her, but it could only get to the farthest back nipple. Nevertheless, she started to rub it with her tail. Hawkpaw sat back, and stroked his own length as Pebblepaw moaned at herself. Hawkpaw moaned Pebblepaw's name to make it even sexier. Pebblepaw moaned Hawkpaw's name, too. She continued like this for a while, and Hawkpaw meowed, "you can stop."

She smiled, and asked, "did you like the show?"

Hawkpaw smiled. "Of course I did."

When Hawkpaw closed his mouth, Pebblepaw tried to kiss him. He consented, and let his lips lock with hers. He could feel his partner's lips pressing up against his, and knew this was going to be a great mating session. Pebblepaw flicked her tongue a bit into Hawkpaw's mouth. This surprised him, but he knew that Pebblepaw wanted to do that. As the kiss got more passionate, she flicked her tongue farther back into his mouth, exploring it. Pebblepaw moved it around Hawkpaw's tongue, and he responded. He twirled his tongue around Pebblepaw's and they finally broke the kiss. "Now, are we ready?" Hawkpaw asked.

"We are," Pebblepaw said.

Pebblepaw didn't let Hawkpaw mount her, though. Hawkpaw whined in disappointment. "I'm going to do something else, horny," Pebblepaw meowed.

She rubbed her vagina with her paw, making herself moan. This made Hawkpaw drool. The way she was pleasuring herself, he wanted to do that for her. He already had his member fully unsheathed, but it seemed it wanted to unsheathe more. Pebblepaw cried out his name as she pleasured herself, and Hawkpaw couldn't wait any longer. "GET INTO A CROUCH!" he bellowed.

Pebblepaw smirked, and let out a little giggle. She did get into a crouch, though. This gave Hawkpaw a full view of her treasures. Her core looked amazingly tight. He mounted her. Hawkpaw drove his member back, and then rammed it into her core. Pebblepaw moaned, and Hawkpaw yowled. He pumped in and out of the she-cat, moaning her name over and over again. Pebblepaw groaned, grinding back against him. "OH!" she cried out over and over again.

Hawkpaw felt his partner's walls tighten around his member. Pebblepaw was so tight! Pebblepaw yowled Hawkpaw's name to the sky, unable to move anything except for her hips, which worked in a blur. Hawkpaw licked her neck, and her back. This made Pebblepaw shiver. She was even more turned on by this. Hawkpaw's balls slapped against the she-cat's hips, creating a loud slapping noise. Bellapaw and Duskpaw could hear the two apprentices, and it was just making them go harder on each other. Pebblepaw was unable to move now from the pleasure. "Uh... Hawkpaw, I'm gonna-"

She couldn't finish her sentence when she came. It spattered to the ground, and on Hawkpaw's penis. He didn't stop to lick the salty come up. Hawkpaw whispered into Pebblepaw's ear, "I'm gonna give you kits. I'm gonna make you come many more times."

With that, Hawkpaw came. Chills went down Pebblepaw's spine, chills of pleasure. "Pebblepaw!" he yowled. "My big penis feels so good inside of you! It wants to thrust into every single inch of you! YOU'RE SO SEXY! I'M GONNA MATE YOU HARDER THAN ANY TOM HAS EVER DONE!"

This made Pebblepaw come again, unable to talk. Hawkpaw started playing with her anus, rubbing the area around it and even lightly spanking it with his paw. Pebblepaw was already probably at the maximum point of pleasure. She was drooling, eyes half closed, and her legs might have just given out from under her. But she would do anything for Hawkpaw's member. Pebblepaw moaned, and was able to take control again. She leaped up, and kicked Hawkpaw off her. He flew to the ground. "Pebblepaw...?"

Hawkpaw's member was sticking up, and Pebblepaw took no hesitation to sit down on it. She bounced on it, thrusting every so often. Hawkpaw moaned. He found being dominated by Pebblepaw pretty sexy. She groaned along with him, and sank down farther onto his penis. She leaned back, so Hawkpaw could get a good view of her core. This really turned the apprentice on. It helped to have the screams and moans of Bellapaw and Duskpaw in the background. Hawkpaw took his paw up to Pebblepaw's clit and rubbed it. "OH!" she moaned at this new thing.

Her hips moved wildly onto Hawkpaw's member. She was almost at the base now, and it was filling the she-cat to the brim. Hawkpaw helped her by thrusting himself up into her core. Pebblepaw took herself off, and just got the tip. This disappointed Hawkpaw, and he growled a bit. Pebblepaw laughed. "Mouse-brain, I'm the dominant one now!"

She played with her nipples, at least. Hawkpaw jerked off to this, and tried to shove himself harder into Pebblepaw. That was futile. She moaned at herself, and because of Hawkpaw's member. Her core tightened around Hawkpaw. She suddenly turned around, on his penis, which gave Pebblepaw even more pleasure. That led to a particularly loud moan from both cats. This gave Hawkpaw a good view of the she-cat's anus. It thrust towards his face, and he spanked it in the rhythm. Pebblepaw finally came, and got off him. "Are we done?" Hawkpaw asked.

"Not at all, Hawkpaw."

Hawkpaw smiled. Pebblepaw crouched again, making it clear that she wanted his member in her rump. He mounted Pebblepaw, and shoved his member into her anus. It was even tighter than her core, which was saying a lot. Blood leaked out of her core, but Pebblepaw didn't feel the pain. Hawkpaw didn't relent. He rubbed along Pebblepaw's clit with his tail, and Pebblepaw humped him back. "This... oh... feels so.. uh.. good."

Hawkpaw didn't say anything else. They ground against each other, and Pebblepaw felt her jaw drop open and her tongue slide out. She saw stars with each extremely pleasurable slam of his penis, but that was good. Her core and hindquarters felt amazing. Hawkpaw's member felt amazing. All Pebblepaw could feel was pleasure. She couldn't do anything but feel pleasure as she climaxed, and slid to the ground, falling asleep, as Hawkpaw still thrust into her.


	17. SandstormxFirestarxSquirrelflight

**This was requested by Fog of dog! I tweaked it a bit because there were some things that I either didn't know how to write or was uncomfortable with writing.**

Sandstorm looked fondly down at her new kits, Brambleclaw's and hers. Brambleclaw licked the newborns, causing them to mewl. Squirrelflight and Firestar padded into the den, and Firestar looked angry. "WHY WOULD YOU HAVE BRAMBLECLAW'S KITS?"

Sandstorm flattened her ears. "Firestar, I'm sorry... But you neglect my mating needs. That's why I mated with him."

Firestar growled, his fury flowing through his body. Squirrelflight looked a bit scared, but still looked fondly at the kits. Firestar wanted to mate with a cat, very badly. He saw the closest cat was Squirrelflight, and he leaped on top of her. The she-cat looked up, and snarled, "Firestar, what are you doing?"

Firestar didn't answer, and just started pounding his member in Squirrelflight. It popped out of it's sheathe inside her core, and Firestar started moaning. "It's so tight..." he hissed.

Squirrelflight was moaning, too. She liked being mated roughly, so this really turned her on. In a matter of seconds, she was bucking back against the large tom. Firestar had her scruff in his teeth so he could hold her, and Squirrelflight moaned. "Faster, harder," she moaned.

Firestar was thrusting so fast now, his hips were a blur. His balls hardened, and he knew he was about to come. "Oh... I'm gonna coooommeee."

His come released inside Squirrelflight, going deep. He didn't stop mating her. He finally hit her g-spot, and Squirrelflight came. As he kept hitting it with each thrust, she moaned with each thrust. Sandstorm was getting horny watching the two cats mate. She remembered the pleasure she had felt when Firestar was mating with her to kit her daughters, the only time he had ever mated with her. "Firestar, you're so, oh, biiggg."

Firestar's balls slapped against the she-cat's hips, the slapping noise echoing across the den. The pleasure Squirrelflight felt was driving her wild, putting her on the edge of falling into a bliss and never coming back. Squirrelflight's body dropped to the ground, and Firestar still drove his penis right into her vagina. Her walls squeezed around the member, and caressed it as he thrust. When Firestar came again, he finally dropped off of Squirrelflight. "Now, Sandstorm, if I so neglect your mating needs, how about this?"

He leaped on top of her, and before Sandstorm could protest, he shoved his length inside her core. She moaned from the moment Firestar shoved in. "Oh... yeah, Firestarrr, hump me."

Firestar thrust in hard, and Sandstorm's walls tightened around the member. She hadn't had a member inside her for so long... It was almost sucking in his penis, urging him to get eaten up. With each thrust, Firestar sent Sandstorm through tons of pleasure, making her groan. His full penis finally sat inside her, and his balls slapped hard against her. Sandstorm lifted her rear up, making sure Firestar could get as deep as he possibly could. "I'm gonna cooommeee, UHHHH!" Sandstorm yowled as she came.

Firestar smirked. He thrust harder, and screamed as he came inside his mate. He held onto her scruff, and Sandstorm thrust back against him. All she felt was pleasure when he hit her g-spot again and again, hard. She saw stars as he rammed inside her, and her legs got too weak to hold her. She fell to the ground. Firestar finally finished in her, and meowed, "that better teach you a lesson."


	18. BrambleberryxOakheart

Oakheart sat with Crookedjaw, sitting beside him. He could smell heat scent, but he didn't know where it was coming from. Crookedjaw was growling impatiently. "Where is the heat scent coming from?"

Oakheart shook his head. "I don't know. Let's find out."

Crookedjaw looked a little unsure, in case the she-cat didn't want to mate. Mapleshade suddenly appeared beside him. He jumped back a little bit at the surprise, but Oakheart didn't notice. Mapleshade laughed. "You know, to become a true warrior, you have to mate with someone. Whether they like it or not."

Crookedjaw dipped his head in respect to his dead mentor. He padded on beside Oakheart, who had been waiting. "What was the hold up?" he asked.

"Oh... I thought I saw something."

Oakheart grumbled a bit, but kept going. Their quest eventually lead them to the other side of camp, towards the medicine den. "Brambleberry's in heat?" Oakheart gasped.

Crookedjaw wasn't surprised. "All she-cats go in heat."

They walked towards her, members itching. Crookedjaw had never mated before, but had smelled multiple heats, so he was excited to get in on this. Brambleberry sat, organizing herbs, when the two toms came in. Brambleberry looked up at them. "Do you need anything?" she asked sweetly, covering her core with her tail.

Crookedjaw couldn't help but look at that direction, when Oakheart bluntly meowed, "Yes."

"Oh, what is it? A thorn? Something hurting?"

Oakheart got an idea, and looked at Crookedjaw, who nodded. "Actually, I feel kind of sick."

His plan was that Brambleberry would lie next to him to check his temperature, and then he would mount her and mate. "Oh, no! Let's see if you're warm."

She lay down beside Oakheart, sniffing him a bit. Oakheart slid his member towards her legs, and it wiggled a bit between them. Brambleberry felt something touch her core, and looked down to see Oakheart's member. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Oakheart clambered on top of her, holding the she-cat down. "Having fun." he simply replied.

He rolled Brambleberry into a crouch, and mounted her. "You can't do this.." she whined.

"Oh, but I am."

He found her core, and rubbed his member around it. Brambleberry moaned quietly. Oakheart purred, noticing she liked it. He rubbed the more stimulating areas like her clit. Brambleberry tried to drive herself back towards Oakheart, but his member left whenever she pulled back. "Look, my pet likes it." he meowed.

"Well, do you like it?" he asked Brambleberry.

"No!" she answered, but they both knew darn well that she liked it.

Oakheart slammed his member into the medicine cat's core. Blood leaked when Oakheart broke her hymen, but she soon got over it. Oakheart hissed in pleasure, and Brambleberry thrust herself back against him. "How have you resisted mating for all this time?" he hissed.

Meanwhile, Crookedjaw watched, stunned. He wanted to mate, but not with his medicine cat. She was like a mother to him! Oakheart still drove his length into Brambleberry, who was screaming and moaning in pleasure. Oakheart ground against her, mindlessly. All he could think about was mating, because he was so engrossed in it. Brambleberry, without warning, released her fluids. "OH!" she yowled.

Oakheart, soon after, moaned. "I'm gonnaaa cooomeeee."

He came inside his medicine cat, maybe impregnating her. Her jaw had dropped, and she mindlessly thrust back against Oakheart. His penis was receiving some pleasure, but he knew there was something he could do to get more. He would wait until he came again, though. His penis slammed into Brambleberry's vagina. It went deep, into her womb. She groaned, rubbing her hindquarters against Oakheart. Brambleberry's walls tightened around Oakheart's member. This time, she warned him. "I'm... oh... commmiiinnng."

When her fluids leaked out, they slathered Oakheart's big member. He thrust faster into her, hips moving like a blur. Brambleberry yowled as his member slammed inside her tight core. Oakheart's balls hardened, and he felt the come. He didn't warn her as he came. Brambleberry's core sucked all the juices in, and she purred. "I'm yourrrssss..." she moaned.

Oakheart dismounted the she-cat, who scrambled to her paws, snapping out of her pleasure. "Crookedjaw, want to try her core now? It's tight," Oakheart asked his brother.

Crookedjaw shook his head. "Sorry, but I won't mate with my foster mother."

Oakheart shrugged, and padded around to Brambleberry's maw. She snarled, and opened her mouth to object. The muscular tom forced his member in, and Brambleberry choked a bit. "Suck it," he hissed.

Just the moving of Brambleberry's mouth pleasured Oakheart. Brambleberry reluctantly sucked on his member, but choked a bit. It was extremely unattractive. Oakheart just focused on the movements of the muscles inside Brambleberry's mouth. Oakheart soon thrust his member inside the she-cat, who let out a muffled yowl. He grunted everytime he threw himself against her. His balls hardened as he came inside her mouth, and disconnected. Brambleberry panted. "Oh, poor medicine cat," he taunted.

He mounted Brambleberry again, who writhed under him. "Don't worry, it won't hurt this time."

That was an empty promise, though. He rammed his penis into her tailhole, and she gasped. Brambleberry moaned in pain and pleasure, and Oakheart felt nothing but pure pleasure. His hips met Brambleberry's, creating a slapping noise. The she-cat started to feel pleasure, and she thrust her rump towards Oakheart. They moaned in unison, Oakheart pounding into Brambleberry. She was so tight, especially in her tailhole. So pleasurable... Brambleberry's walls tightened around the huge member, and she moaned, "I'm coommmi-"

She was cut off by her juices, leaking out of her. Oakheart purred. Brambleberry was definitely pregnant by now. His balls slapped against her hips, and that created immense pleasure for Oakheart. When Brambleberry felt Oakheart's balls harden for the final time, she groaned, "Take me, Oak..."

He came inside her, and finally pulled out. "You're good, Bramble."


	19. NightcloudxCrowfeather

Nightcloud padded with Crowfeather through the forest. She had been ordered to go on a patrol with him, the tom she disliked most. After he had chosen to neglect her AND Breezekit, it had gotten her really mad. Crowfeather mumbled, "How's Breezekit?"

Nightcloud snapped. "Why should you care? You abandoned both of us!"

Her eyes were filled with desperation. Crowfeather stared at Nightcloud. She was actually really attractive, and extremely tight. He remembered mating with her, and his eyes had practically been rolled into his head because she was so tight. Her walls would squeeze his penis, caressing it... He realized he could get more of that bliss. He led them to a more quiet area of the moor. "Why are we heading here?" Nightcloud asked.

"No patrols check it, so there could be intruders." Crowfeather replied smoothly.

Nightcloud heard a twig snap, which was perfect for Crowfeather. She would crouch, and then Crowfeather could enter her sweet core. When Nightcloud saw a rabbit, she got into the hunting crouch. Crowfeather seized his chance and shoved his claws into her core. The black she-cat first yowled in pain. Crowfeather enjoyed seeing her core, at least. Nightcloud finally felt some pleasure. Her walls squeezed the foreign object, but she was still bleeding and hurting. "STOP!" she cried.

Crowfeather shook his head, panting a bit from his fast rhythm. "I'll stop when you let me hump you. My penis is big, you won't regret it."

Nightcloud signed in resignation. She stayed in her crouch, and the black tom stood up. He got a good view of her tight tail hole and vagina. "I'm gonna go so hard on you..." he sighed.

Nightcloud ignored the dirty talk and stayed still. Crowfeather mounted her, and she lifted her core up more to his member. What Crowfeather wanted was the tightest part of his she-cat. The tail hole. He ripped his member into her tail hole, making her scream in pain. He started with a fast rhythm, moaning at Nightcloud. She was so tight. He bucked himself against her, trying to fit his whole member into the tight vagina. Nightcloud felt pleasure blossom. She moaned a quiet moan, and finally moaned louder. She thrust her hindquarters back against Crowfeather's penis, and moaned, "Hummmpp meeee..."

Crowfeather teased his partner with dirty talk. "So you want my big member?" He tried not to be interrupted by moans.

"Well, I want your tight core. So, why don't we hump each other?"

Crowfeather thrust faster into the black she-cat, who drove herself right back against him with a loud moan. Crowfeather moaned, enjoying the she-cat. Her walls tightened around his member, and pleasure came with each thrust for Nightcloud. His whole member wasn't in her hole yet, but it was about to be. With one huge thrust, the whole penis was in. Nightcloud groaned loudly. "Make me youuursss, masterrrr."

Crowfeather played along, and pushed out a groan: "I'll come inside yooou, and you'lll be miiineee."

The black tom felt his balls harden as they slapped against Nightcloud's hindquarters. Pleasure slammed into his balls, hardening them even farther. Without warning, he splashed his fluids into Nightcloud's tail hole. She sucked them up gladly. "Iiii'm yourrrsss..." she groaned.

Nightcloud let herself collapse to the ground in bliss. Crowfeather would not have this. He pulled out his member, and Nightcloud got back up, wanting him inside her core. "Take my core." she growled.

Crowfeather didn't need to be told twice. He rammed his member inside her core, filling it up. It was less tight, but still tight. Crowfeather moaned along with Nightcloud. She arched her back, and drove herself into Crowfeather. Her jaw dropped with pleasure, filling her up. She was going to come. Her walls tightened even more, making Crowfeather yowl in pleasure. "I'M GONNNAAA COOMEEEE!" she yowled.

The come came, and splattered all over Crowfeather's penis. Nightcloud still had the huge penis in her vagina. "Puttt it allll innnn," she groaned.

Crowfeather continued thrusting, and his jaw dropped as he went deeper inside her. It just got tighter the deeper he went. Suddenly, a huge wave of pleasure hit Nightcloud - her g-spot! Nightcloud rammed herself hard into Crowfeather's member. "OHHH! HUMMPPP MEEEEE!"

They went crazy in each other, and Nightcloud saw stars each time the huge penis flew into her vagina. Everything went black, and all she felt was pleasure.


	20. The Lost Stars Trio

**Warning: This was put at the very front of the chapter, in bold, so you guys will understand. This will contain spoilers for Lost Stars Prologue to Chapter Four. There will be spoilers, so read ahead at your own risk. There where also be hardcore mating in this, for those of you who don't like things hardcore, or don't know what a lemon is. Be warned.**

Bristlepaw hunted around the ShadowClan and SkyClan borders, her mentor wanting to see what she would catch alone. Rustling came from the bushes on the ShadowClan border. Bristlepaw pricked up her ears, and a black tom padded towards her. A surprised look etched onto his face when he saw the she-cat crouching, but he smiled softly. He looked a little shy. "Hello..." he meowed awkwardly.

Bristlepaw replied, "Hi."

A brown pelt appeared from the SkyClan border, making both felines jump up. Bristlepaw got up from her hunting crouch, eyeing the toms warily. She noticed the brown one was Rootpaw, the apprentice she had saved from drowning in the river. Shadowpaw picked some herbs, locking his jaws around the stem and pulling off parts of the plants. Bristlepaw resumed her hunting, until the toms disappeared.

Rootpaw and Shadowpaw had both gone behind the bushes, and muttered to each other. They had been told about mating, and how blissful the experience was. "Well, there's an unsuspecting she-cat waiting on the ThunderClan border," Rootpaw meowed.

Shadowpaw was a little unsure. "Could we just jump on a she-cat and mate with her, though?"

Rootpaw looked a little hesitant, also. He thought - _Tree and Violetshine would never approve of this! But, then again, they're both pretty weird cats._ He shook his head, clearing the thoughts. "Surely she'll like it?"

Shadowpaw nodded, his doubts clearing away. "I'm gonna go ask her."

Rootpaw nodded, and padded back to the border, where Bristlepaw and Shadowpaw talked. Shadowpaw strolled up to her, and she looked shocked. "You just crossed the border!" she accused.

"I'm a medicine cat apprentice, besides, I wanted to ask you something." Shadowpaw squirmed a bit, nervous.

Bristlepaw nodded. "Go ahead."

"Would you... like to mate...?"

Bristlepaw nodded eagerly. She had heard warriors in her Clan talk about mating, and how great it was, but she had never experienced it herself. This tom could help her experience it. She wasn't sure what to do, though. All she knew was that a tom would mount a she-cat, and put his penis in her core. Shadowpaw nodded towards the SkyClan border, and Rootpaw stepped out. Bristlepaw practically drooled. Two toms could pleasure her to StarClan and back. "So... how do we do this?" she asked in an unsure manner.

Shadowpaw tilted her head. "Well, I mount you-"

"I KNOW THAT PART! But how do you mount me?"

Rootpaw piped up. "I know! You get in a hunting crouch, and expose your core."

Bristlepaw got into the crouch she and practiced so perfectly. Shadowpaw looked surprised as he viewed her core. "How do I fit my member in THAT?" he asked.

Rootpaw noticed his member had fully unsheathed, and it was big for an apprentice. Rootpaw giggled inwardly. When no cat answered, Shadowpaw just clambered on top of Bristlepaw. "WAIT!" Rootpaw cried out. Shadowpaw looked back. "Who said you got the first turn?"

Bristlepaw interjected. "Woah! Calm down. Let Shadowpaw."

Rootpaw looked a bit annoyed, but held back. He didn't have as big a penis as Shadowpaw. He wasn't as old. Shadowpaw rubbed his penis around Bristlepaw's thighs and outer core, struggling to find the hole. Bristlepaw let out a series of moans as he did this. Shadowpaw finally found her vagina, and slowly stuck his penis in. Bristlepaw tried to help him by thrusting her hips back, letting out soft and cute moans. Shadowpaw slowly started to thrust, and he moaned. "Oh~..."

Bristlepaw was pleasured too. Her core had never been exposed to this before, so it was all new. Bristlepaw was sure there was a way to get more pleasure, she just wasn't sure how. Instinctively, she let out moans and meowed, "Harder and fasterrrrr."

Shadowpaw started to go faster, and rammed his length in harder. When he broke the apprentice's hymen, she yelped, and started to bleed. Shadowpaw let out a yelp of surprise, his member still in Bristlepaw's core. "What did I do?" he asked, in a panic, forgetting his pleasure.

"It's nothing, keep going," Bristlepaw purred.

Shadowpaw continued to go at his pace. Bristlepaw moaned louder, and louder, climbing towards her climax. She loved how Shadowpaw's member slid in and out of her core. Her walls squeezed the object, making it all the more pleasurable for Shadowpaw. He groaned loudly. His long penis explored deeper into Bristlepaw's tight core, making her moan with every thrust. When Bristlepaw felt her walls tighten especially hard, she was a little shocked. When a white liquid flew out of her, she was terrified. "What's that?" she whispered.

Shadowpaw, as he continued to thrust, moaned out, "Calm dowwwnnn... it's just comeeee. It happens when you... oh... feel, uh, pleasureee."

Shadowpaw knew he was about to come himself. His balls hardened as his member fully sank into Bristlepaw's core. His balls touched Bristlepaw's hindquarters, slapping them with his thrusts. Shadowpaw moaned loudly as he came inside Bristlepaw, not knowing he might impregnate her. Bristlepaw's vagina sucked it up gladly. Shadowpaw felt something clamber on top of him, and he looked up in surprise to see Rootpaw. "WHAT?" he gasped.

Rootpaw didn't answer. He seemed to be driven out of pleasure. These felines had neglected his needs, and not heard his moans as he stroked his member, watching the show. It didn't take much for Rootpaw's full member to slide into his friend's tailhole, since it was a bit small. It would grow, and become larger, though. Shadowpaw moaned from all the pleasuring contact. Rootpaw timed his thrusts so they fit with Shadowpaw's as he slid into Bristlepaw. Bristlepaw thrust back, hard against Shadowpaw. Bristlepaw came along with Shadowpaw. He roared in pleasure. Rootpaw was groaning wildly atop Shadowpaw. He finally came, and Shadowpaw asked, "Wanna switch positions?"

Rootpaw nodded eagerly. Bristlepaw interjected with excitement, "What if you could mate my tailhole?"

Shadowpaw looked excited at this prospect, and he was. His penis wanted to unsheathe more than it already had, though it was at full length. Rootpaw mounted Bristlepaw, sliding his penis into her core. Shadowpaw was dismayed as he realized there was no room for him on top of her. Rootpaw had no hesitation, and he slammed his smaller member into Bristlepaw's tight core. Bristlepaw didn't moan as much, but Rootpaw was enjoying himself thoroughly. He yowled loudly in pleasure as he rammed into her, and instinctively bit into her scruff. Bristlepaw yowled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I don't know, I just... did it for no reason."

Bristlepaw shrugged, and Rootpaw went back to thrusting. He managed to earn a few moans, but eventually Bristlepaw got tired of this. "Pleasure me more," she demanded, "Your member is to small. Shadowpaw, will you pleasure me?"

Rootpaw frowned, but dismounted the she-cat. Shadowpaw smiled. "Gladly."

He smirked haughtily as he padded past Rootpaw. Shadowpaw mounted Bristlepaw again, positioning his penis towards her tailhole - "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" snarled an aggressive voice.

Shadowpaw looked up and gasped when he saw Puddleshine, Rosepetal, and Dewspring had appeared, hostile looks on their faces. Bristlepaw gasped, quickly sitting up. She brushed Shadowpaw's member as she did so, and he moaned softly. Rootpaw looked up from his aggressive masturbation, shock on his face. "Why are you breeding my apprentice?" Rosepetal hissed to Shadowpaw.

He stepped back, intimidated. Ivypool burst forward with a patrol of warriors behind her, made up of Fernsong, and Bristlepaw's heart sank as she saw the true leader of the patrol - Bramblestar. They had been caught red-pawed. Ivypool looked more concerned about kits as she meowed, "Shadowpaw, did you come inside her core?"

He sheepishly replied, "Yes."

Puddleshine, filled with frustration and anger, pulled his apprentice away from the young she-cat. Ivypool galloped beside Bristlepaw, asking questions about the mating relentlessly. In the end, Bramblestar meowed, "I'm just glad it was consensual."

Ivypool glared at Shadowpaw, but was relieved when she found out from Jayfeather Bristlepaw wasn't pregnant. Bramblestar meowed to Ivypool, "She was going to lose her virginity anyway, when after her warrior ceremony I mate with her."

It was tradition for leaders to mate with newly made warriors. Bristlepaw would look fondly at Shadowpaw whenever Gatherings came up, and they often mated in secret. It was a happy ending, all in all.


	21. ShadowstarxRiverstar

Shadowstar sat by the edge of the Thunderpath, feeling the sun warm on her pelt. She suddenly smelled a fishy scent, and her ears perked up. Intruders? She stood up, her back fur rising, but a peaceful cat was on the other side of the Thunderpath. Shadowstar let her fur lay flat. "Riverstar, what brings you here?"

Riverstar purred seductively. "I need to discuss something, territory for SkyClan. May I cross the Thunderpath?" he added.

Shadowstar nodded, though she did not know why he was interested in the matter. As the sleek tom crossed the Thunderpath, he could smell the scent of Shadowstar. Oh, how he lusted for a mate... He shook his head, he needed to act like he was seeking territory, not mating with her. "So," he meowed when he got to the other side, "how has it been going for you?"

Shadowstar shook her head, agitated. "The Highstones territory isn't very good, and that's all we've explored. What about you?"

Riverstar wasn't ready to show what he was truly here for, so he came up with a lie. "Um... we've only explored some territory around the river, and it's wet and there isn't very much good prey."

Shadowstar dipped her head. "I was hoping you had found something."

Riverstar nodded, and drew his tail along Shadowstar's chin seductively. She purred a bit, but shut her mouth before Riverstar could hear. But, it was too late, he did. "So you liked it?" he purred.

His seductive tone took Shadowstar's mind to a place where she could feel pleasure in her core, a member pumping in and out of it. She shook that vision away - it couldn't come true! It was too late, she purred louder. "I did like it."

Riverstar started to lick Shadowstar's neck, a sensitive spot on the she-cat. She giggled loudly, silently begging for him to go down to her vagina. Shadowstar exposed her belly, and Riverstar started downward. He flicked his tongue on the she-cat's nipples as he passed, making her let out tiny moans. Riverstar found them cute, and his member unsheathed a bit with each one. He finally reached the core, where he flicked his tongue onto Shadowstar's sensitive clit. "AH!" she moaned loudly.

Riverstar continued to lick that spot, making Shadowstar wriggle and moan. Pre-come spurted out of her vagina, and Riverstar giggled inwardly. "Do you like it?" Riverstar asked seductively.

"Yeeeesss..." Shadowstar groaned.

Riverstar continued, "Well, this huge member of mine wants to be in your tight core. And, don't lie to me, you want it there too. You want me to hump you hard, stretch your walls, make you come until you pass out."

Before Shadowstar could reply, Riverstar stretched out and kneaded her nipples with his paws. Shadowstar groaned loudly and started to thrust her hips upwards. Riverstar's face was buried between the black she-cat's thighs now. Ripplestar removed his paws from her nipples, and started thrusting them inside her core. Shadowstar relaxed and moaned. Riverstar's penis had fully unsheathed now, and it dragged across the ground. Shadowstar felt her walls tighten, come building up inside her. "I'm gonaaa commeeee." she moaned.

White fluids splashed out of her hole, smearing Ripplestar's face. He didn't seem daunted as he licked it up. "Your come is delicious." he meowed matter-of-factly.

Shadowstar moaned out, "Well, I'll do it againnn."

Riverstar explored her core with his claws, and imagined what it would be like to be inside it. Once he hit a certain spot, Shadowstar moaned particularly loudly, shifting her hips towards the gray and black tom. Riverstar pressed his claws against that spot. Shadowstar let out another long and loud groan. "Shadowstar, are you going to come?" he asked smoothly.

Shadowstar erupted in purrs. "Of courrseeee... and you can eat... uh... all of it upppp..."

As the claws pressed harder against her walls, Shadowstar felt release spiraling closer. "I'm gonna commeeee..." she finally growled.

"Beg!" demanded Riverstar, slamming his claws against the particular section of her wall.

Riverstar was showing his dominant and aggressive side now. Defying the tom, she came all over him. It spattered his claws, and got all over his paw. He simply licked it off and looked at her joyfully. "Well, guess we'll have to teach you a lesson. You don't know how to obey your master, do you?"

Shadowstar nodded seductively. "Oh, teach me a lesson. I can't obey you."

Riverstar shoved his large member towards her face, licking up the last of the come. Shadowstar pounced on it, her mouth suckling the large thing. She couldn't force it all in. Riverstar wouldn't take this, however. He forced himself inside her maw, making her squeal a bit as her mouth was stretched. She eventually got used to it, and even caressed his balls. Riverstar let out long and deep moans, an erotic feeling filling the air. Come scent floated all around the Clan territory. Shadowstar was bobbing her head on the large penis, and she could feel the penis harden. She tried to force the whole thing inside her mouth, and eventually succeeded. It reached all the way to the back of her throat, and Riverstar let out grunts, and a massive groan. "Oh, Shadowstar, suck it..."

Shadowstar tried to bob, and massaged his balls. Riverstar threw back his head and moaned, almost a yowl of pleasure. His balls were hardening, and he didn't warn Shadowstar when come splashed down into her throat. He kept moaning as he came, screaming almost. He said Shadowstar's name over and over again, a long and drawn out moan. Shadowstar lay down, and just kept the large object in her mouth. Riverstar was disappointed, and hissed, "Suck it, slave!"

Shadowstar nodded, and quickly started bobbing again. She massaged his balls roughly now, and he grunted. The sleek tom liked the feeling of coming, releasing all your fluids down your partner's throat or vagina. He reached down with his paws, forcing Shadowstar to bob her head as he thrust up. His balls were even being licked a bit at this point. Shadowstar let go of the penis, and Riverstar hissed. "SUCK IT!"

Shadowstar just started to lick the tip, and Riverstar let out light moans he had never heard from himself before. Shadowstar's sandpaper tongue rasped across the sensitive tip, and Riverstar knew she had found his weak spot. Licking the tip would make him come easily. He felt his balls harden once again, and Shadowstar saw it. "Beg to come!" she growled.

Riverstar couldn't help but submit. "Yes, I want to come, master... I want to come, and want you to lick me until my balls fall off from so much come..."

"THAT'S RIGHT, COME!"

A huge loud of come shot right down Shadowstar's mouth, and it leaked out of her lips. She licked it up off the ground - and off Riverstar's member. He groaned as she did this, but knew it was time for the main course. "Crouch!" he demanded.

Shadowstar got into a crouch, as she knew Riverstar was the dominant one here. She was kind of scared, her hymen had not been broken before. But she wanted to come her tail off, so she had to. Riverstar mounted her, his member at the perfect position to enter her core pleasurably. He grabbed onto the nape of her neck, dug his claws into her shoulders despite her squeals of protest, and thrust in. He didn't even stop when blood leaked out, and all Shadowstar felt was endless pleasure. She thrust back immediately. "Riverstar, take me! Come deep inside of me!" she cried.

Riverstar was grunting as he thrust his hips against her. His long member hadn't fit all the way in yet, but he knew it would. Shadowstar's core created great friction for both of them, making it extremely pleasurable. His long penis already explored the vagina, and he experimentally pressed it against the sides, trying to find that one place. He finally succeeded, and Shadowstar erupted in moans. "Oh... Riverstar... harder... uhhhhh..."

Riverstar smirked around the fur, and thrust in as hard as he could. His member was rock hard inside her vagina, and the friction just made him close his eyes in bliss and moan. Shadowstar moaned quietly as the moan vibrated her neck fur. Riverstar was just having a hard time fitting the base of his member in, but when it finally slid in, he knew he wanted to come. His balls slapped against her hips now, creating a loud slapping noise for every cat to hear. Cats in all Clans heard their moaning, causing them to mate loudly. Shadowstar let him dominate her easily, and felt his balls harden against her hips. Her walls were tightening - she wanted to come too. "Beg for it," hissed Riverstar.

"Oh.. Riverstar, you're my master, and I'd... uh... ah... so loveee if I could commeeee."

Riverstar replied, "OH, uh, of courseeee..."

In truth, he was close to coming too. He let it shoot into the tight vagina, letting out a roaring moan as he did this. His seed shot deep inside the she-cat, but she wasn't in heat, so it didn't impregnate her. "You may comeee..."

The come splashed out of her tight core, making Riverstar purr. "You're delicioussss..."

Shadowstar felt like she wanted to come a hundred times. His member was so pleasurable. She let out loud moans, her core loving the feeling. She was suddenly paralyzed by the pleasure, and all she could do was moan. Her jaw dropped, her eyes rolled back. She had been mated to unconsciousness. When Riverstar noticed this, he sped up. He was going fast and hard, and his balls were slapping even louder. As they smacked, he felt great pleasure in each of them. Riverstar was now being mated to unconsciousness, and he felt himself fall asleep on top of Shadowstar. They fell asleep together, still connected.


	22. Hawk SwoopXJackdaw's Cry

Hawk Swoop padded through the moor, following Jackdaw's Cry on a hunting expedition. Jackdaw's Cry suddenly turned around, a mischievous and horny light glinting in his eyes. "Do you know how kits are made?" he asked seductively.

Hawk Swoop looked at her mate, feeling lust swallow her. "Yes, I do." she purred casually.

Jackdaw's Cry padded around to her other side, catching the sweet scent of heat. "So that's what's making you so horny!" the young tom exclaimed.

Hawk Swoop shivered and moaned a bit as Jackdaw's Cry lapped at her core, taking in the sweet scent. His tongue disappeared a bit into her folds, and she moaned louder. It twirled around her clit, making her groan loudly. He repeatedly licked it, making pre-come spurt out of the tight core. Jackdaw's Cry licked it up, commenting, "Orgasming already?"

Hawk Swoop lifted up her rump, trying to get Jackdaw's Cry to go deeper. Maybe even stick his muzzle in. At least penetrate it. He lapped at her thighs, occasionally kissing them. The she-cat purred, and groaned. Jackdaw's Cry was encouraged, and he licked rougher. Hawk Swoop seemed to enjoy it. She felt her clit was being ignored now, though. She tried to guide Jackdaw's Cry towards it, angling her rump so that she pushed it in that direction. The black tom caught on, and meowed, "If you want it, you'll have to beg for it."

Hawk Swoop refused at first. She had too much dignity to beg. But Jackdaw's Cry's tongue was agonizingly close to her clit. She finally gave in, out of love. "Oh, Jackdaw's Cry... I want your tongue on my clit, making me come... I want your big member inside me..."

Out of the corner of her eye, Hawk Swoop saw his member unsheathe. Jackdaw's Cry plunged his tongue onto her clit, earning loud moans from his mate. He nipped at it, making Hawk Swoop yelp a bit in surprise. She was pleasured though. Hawk Swoop felt herself about to come, and decided to surprise Jackdaw's Cry with it. He kept licking and nipping, and come streamed out of her core. "OH!" The tom jumped back.

Hawk Swoop giggled. "Afraid of come?"

Jackdaw's Cry blushed a bit. "Of course not! I'll teach you a lesson for that."

The tom decided it was his turn to get some pleasure. He shoved his penis in Hawk Swoop's face. "SUCK!" he demanded loudly.

Hawk Swoop licked the tip first. She licked it experimentally, slowing down and speeding up. Jackdaw's Cry moaned, louder and louder. Pleasure was blossoming inside him. Hawk Swoop giggled a bit, and licked harder. Jackdaw's Cry groaned, his tail waving crazily. He let lust drive him on. Hawk Swoop took the tip and nipped it, making the tom grunt. She started venturing around the tip, licking the sides close to it. Jackdaw's Cry moaned. "Oh, Hawk Swooopp!~"

This encouraged the she-cat. She licked faster, and faster. Jackdaw's Cry felt his pre-come spurt onto Hawk Swoop's muzzle. She licked her lips, taking it all. "You taste so good." she purred seductively.

"Good. You'll like my penis, then."

The member was unsheathing more as they spoke. It was so long, Hawk Swoop almost drooled. She kept licking. Hawk Swoop kissed it, making Jackdaw's Cry shudder and moan loudly. He dug his claws into the ground, working them in and out. Hawk Swoop twisted her tongue around on as much as she could fit, and let saliva flow onto his member. Jackdaw's Cry groaned. He knew he was about to be inside Hawk Swoop's mouth. She started to fit his member into her mouth, rubbing what she couldn't fit with her paws. The tom groaned, bucking back against his mate. "Yeah, Hawk Swooop, take meeee..."

She deep-throated it, making sure it reached her throat. Hawk Swoop felt like choking, but kept going. Bobbing her head, she felt Jackdaw's Cry's member harden. It was getting hard as stone as she rubbed it and sucked it. She sucked on it while it was inside her throat, feeling her throat walls tightening around it. Jackdaw's Cry almost felt like his member was inside a tight vagina. Hawk Swoop sucked it gently at first, but then started to nip at it. He yipped loudly. Hawk Swoop bobbed on his member, and the steady motion of her head created a lot of pleasure for the tom. Jackdaw's Cry hissed. Pre-come spurted out. "I'm gonna coomeeee..." he growled.

Hawk Swoop took his member out of her mouth. To finish him off, she licked his balls, while rubbing his member. She sucked on them individually, and come blew from the tom. It flowed onto Hawk Swoop, messing her fur up. The she-cat didn't mind though. In fact, she liked it. Hawk Swoop purred. "How was that?"

Jackdaw's Cry smiled. "That was amazing!"

Hawk Swoop suddenly turned around, getting into a crouch. Jackdaw's Cry tried to mount her, but she flicked her tail to make him back off. Jackdaw's Cry drooled a bit as the she-cat slipped her paw onto her core. She rubbed around it first, moaning the name of her mate. Hawk Swoop slipped a claw inside herself, finding her clit. As she touched it, she moaned loudly. She repeatedly rammed into it, almost yowling. The tom watched, lost in pleasure as he stroked his own member. Hawk Swoop touched her walls, experimenting. "I'm gonna hump you so hard..." Jackdaw's Cry growled.

Hawk Swoop pressed against one spot on her wall that felt particularly good. She moaned as the claw pressed against it, creating pressure. Jackdaw's Cry itched to join in, but he knew it was his mate's time to shine. Hawk Swoop groaned louder and louder, eyes rolling to the sky. She bucked her hips against herself, and pre-come squirted out. It landed on the ground, and Jackdaw's Cry didn't lick it up. He imagined he was inside Hawk Swoop, yowling in bliss as he pleasured her. "Oh... Jackdaw's Cry...~" Hawk Swoop groaned.

The tom liked seeing his mate like this. It was so pleasurable. He stroked his own length while she did this, but it was not nearly as good as being sucked on. Hawk Swoop got up, and found a stone. She positioned her hips, and started to grind against it. This stimulated her, and she growled and moaned in pleasure. Hawk Swoop suddenly came, making the stone wet. It was drenched in her juices. "Enough of this!" Jackdaw's Cry yowled.

He mounted his mate without giving her time to think. The tom started slow, making Hawk Swoop's fur bristle with tension. He rubbed his member outside her core, and put his tip a bit inside her folds. He teased her, making her moan low. "Enter meee..." she moaned.

Jackdaw's Cry entered her, going slow first to build things up. He broke past her hymen slowly, making her moan but whimper. He bit into her scruff, and positioned his paws on her shoulders. Hawk Swoop moaned, asking him to go faster a bit, but he didn't. He let his penis harden inside her, and get more erect. Hawk Swoop had tight walls. They tightened around his member, letting him moan louder. Hawk Swoop bucked her hips back against her mate, and he moaned loudly. Pre-come spurted out of the she-cat. This was when Jackdaw's Cry sped up. "Make me yourssss..." hissed Hawk Swoop.

He was going faster now, about normal speed. Not too fast, not too slow. He grunted each time he thrust into Hawk Swoop. Jackdaw's Cry was thoroughly enjoying it, and he spit pre-come inside of his partner. Her vagina gladly sucked it in, feeling pleasure grow inside it. Hawk Swoop arched her back and lowered her head, enjoying the long and hard penis inside of her. Hawk Swoop felt her come, and her walls tightened especially as it blew out of her. "Alreadyyy?" Jackdaw's Cry said through a moan.

Hawk Swoop bucked back harder against the tom, kind of forcing him to go faster. His balls slapped her hips, creating pleasure for them too. Hawk Swoop liked the feeling of being spanked a bit. It made Jackdaw's Cry sexier then he already was, and that was saying a lot. Hawk Swoop's eyes rolled back in pleasure as she slammed him deeper inside her, sucking him in. Jackdaw's Cry sped up, feeling his balls harden. "I'm gonna comeeeee..."

The white fluids leaked inside Hawk Swoop, traveling deep inside her. Hawk Swoop tried to get them all in, tilting her rump up. Jackdaw's Cry was getting deep inside her, and he found her sweet spot. Hawk Swoop moaned loudly, and the tom slammed into the spot. He was going as fast as he could. Hawk Swoop yowled, coming again. It lubricated Jackdaw's Cry's member. He pulled out with a _pop,_ and Hawk Swoop purred. "That was nice."


	23. RiverClan Mating Fest

**Note: this takes place during 'Crookedstar's Promise', so if you would not like spoilers, please don't read this.**

Hailstar felt his member itching. It had grown desperate to be inside a she-cat, any she-cat. Echomist didn't really want to mate anymore, so he didn't have anyone to mate with on the spot. Shellheart had Rainflower, who he had broken up with - but he still raped her from time to time. No cat really cared, because of what she had done to Crookedjaw. And Crookedjaw had Willowshine - who he would mate with a lot. Hailstar finally snapped, getting sex hungry. "That's it." he hissed to himself.

"I've gone wild without mating. Now it's time to mate with any she-cat in the Clan."

The gray leader tom leaped onto the Lakerock, which would be a lake of come soon enough. "Let all cats old enough to swim gather to hear my words!" he cried out.

Cats of every age, color, and rank popped out of their dens. Mothers bundled the kits back into their dens, and Hailstar needed he knew to announce this. Brambleberry was sitting outside her den - should she be fair game? Yes, he decided. The medicine cat was super tight, surely she would appreciate a good mating? "Please, queens and kits, leave. This is for the medicine cat, warriors, and apprentices only."

The queens look confused, but took their kits and padded outside. Hailstar could hear the gasps of excitement and confusion from kits. "Today, we are doing something that is surely exciting for all of you. A mating fest." Hailstar felt his member throb, waiting to be inside a she-cat.

Murmurs ran like ripples through the Clan. Brambleberry was a bit shocked, could she not want to mate? Hailstar shrugged it off. "Anyway, Brambleberry is fair game."

A few toms turned to her, a hungry and lustful look in their eyes. She shied away, hiding in her den. Shellheart scowled at Rainflower, and gazed longingly towards the medicine cat who had now taken shelter. "Without further ado... RIVERCLAN, MATE!"

Shellheart streaked towards the medicine den. His long legs and taut muscles let him get there first. Rainflower raced after him, and no tom chased after her. Shellheart sighed as he saw Rainflower, but hopped on top of her. "That's a good boy..." Rainflower purred seductively.

Shellheart didn't respond, and instead, he grabbed Brambleberry's hips. The medicine cat yelped in surprise, but Shellheart started to eat her out. Brambleberry relaxed, letting out cute squeaks and moans. Shellheart embedded his member inside Rainflower, who let out a sigh of pleasure. Brambleberry shivered. "Mmm, Shellhearrrttt, eat me ouutttt. Takeeee this medicineee cat."

Shellheart, while thrusting into Rainflower, replied, "Oh, I sure will."

Rainflower was groaning while desperately throwing herself against her former mate. Shellheart moaned around the tight she-cat while he licked Brambleberry's core. Shellheart flicked his tongue onto her clit, and Brambleberry wriggled and threw herself against Shellheart. She let out a massive moan. He smirked, and meowed, "I knew my slut would like this."

Brambleberry felt come welling up inside her. Rainflower was moaning, not caring that Shellheart was paying more attention to Brambleberry. All she cared was that she got pleasured, and pleasured she was. As Shellheart's huge penis was thrust down her core, Rainflower knew that an orgasm was close. The gray she-cat let out a yowl of pleasure as her come coated Shellheart's member. Brambleberry moaned and moaned as her vulva was repeatedly licked. Suddenly, white fluids spurted out of her vagina, and it spattered Shellheart's muzzle. "Shelllheeaaartttt," Brambleberry groaned.

Meanwhile, Hailstar was pounding fast and hard inside Echomist. He was so thankful to be inside a she-cat again, he had almost come on the spot. His member was hardening and erecting inside his mate, who was actually enjoying it. "Haaarder, faaaasteeer," purred Echomist.

Hailstar thrust his hard penis in as hard as he could, and Echomist moaned louder and louder. Hailstar, without warning, came inside his mate. It felt amazing to mate again, especially inside his tight Echomist. He would appreciate if the she-cat had another litter, just from his hard mating. Her head was thrown up, eyes back inside her head to signal her pleasure. Hailstar tightened his grip on her scruff and pounded her harder. His hips worked like a blur, and moans erupted from both cats. Echomist's vulva felt amazing, and she felt like coming soon enough. "I'm gonnaaaa comeeee..." she hissed.

The fluid erupted onto Hailstar's member, so he slid in the she-cat faster. Experimenting, he pushed his huge member further back. Echomist gasped as it hit a special part in her - her g-spot. She threw herself back against her mate, moaning loudly. Hailstar couldn't stop thrusting into her, his jaw dropping from how tight she was. He came inside his mate again, his member staying still as the fluids reached her womb. They were joined at the hip, still, and Hailstar resumed his thrusting. "You'reee amazingggg..." Echomist purred.

Crookedjaw had his eyes rolled back in his head as Willowshine sucked his length. It was big, for a young warrior. Willowshine flicked her tongue on the tip, and Crookedjaw moaned at the sensitive area being touched. "You must be desperateee... to taste my comeeee..." Crookedjaw commented.

Willowshine licked up and down the large penis, to his balls and back to the tip. Crookedjaw gasped in pleasure as Willowshinhe took the whole thing in her mouth, like it was nothing. Crookedjaw came from the sheer surprise. "Already?" Willowshine purred.

The vibrations of the she-cat's throat as she talked made more come build up inside the tom. Willowshine bobbed her head up and down, making Crookedjaw lift his head and and his tongue loll out. Crookedjaw felt a massive orgasm building up, and his balls tightened. He warned Willowshine, "There's a massive load of come coming."

Willowshine's eyes widened as the tom's juices sprayed everywhere. On her face, her belly, some even landed on her core and nipples. "I think that signals it's my turn to be pleasured." she purred.

In the medicine cat den, after everybody had came, they switched positions. Brambleberry had Shellheart's member inside her, and Rainflower was being licked. Shellheart thrust hard and fast inside Brambleberry, who moaned loudly. "Oh... Shellheart..."

Rainflower was moaning in surprise each time Shellheart's tongue touched a new area. The moans and groans of other cats in camp made Rainflower extra horny, so she started to hump Shellheart's muzzle. He gasped, and started to stick his tongue inside Rainflower's vulva. Brambleberry thrust hard, back against Shellheart. Their hips met, as Shellheart's huge full length was in the medicine cat. His balls slapped against her hips, creating a slapping sound for the whole camp to hear. "Shelllheart, your memberrr iss huuggeeee..."

Shellheart just grunted in response as he pulled Rainflower's vagina closer. He shoved his whole muzzle up it. Suddenly, juices sprayed from the she-cat's core, and Shellheart lapped them all up. Shellheart shot his load inside Brambleberry, the same time as she came. The huge orgasm flowed through the medicine den, and out into camp. Toms were drooling at the entrance, taking a look at Brambleberry's tight core.

Hailstar shot his climax inside Echomist, and declared, "WE HAVE ALL HAD GOOD MATING, BUT THE MATING PARTY IS OVER!"

Cats receded into their dens as if nothing had happened. Brambleberry looked at Shellheart, and whispered, "We must do that again someday."


	24. LeopardstarxTigerstar

Leopardstar purred as she sat beside Tigerstar, basking in the sunlight. Tigerstar had his fluffy tail wrapped around her, and she felt a bit touch her core. It was an accident, but Leopardstar let out a small moan. Tigerstar blinked. "Is something wrong, Leopardstar?"

Leopardstar meowed shyly, "Well, you accidentally touched my core a bit..."

Tigerstar smiled, and lust filled his eyes. "We could mate."

Leopardstar felt excitement, and her core started to itch. She looked towards Tigerstar's member. She gasped. It was so huge. She moaned a bit as she imagined it inside her, filling her tight vagina to the brim. She got into a crouch, and Tigerstar began to rasp her core with his tongue. The sandpaper-like feeling brought pleasure to the leader, and she moaned. Tigerstar got to her clit, and she moaned louder. That spot was sensitive for Leopardstar. Even the slightest touch could make her moan. She cried out with pleasure as Tigerstar rasped it harder. "Oooohhh... Tiiigerrstaaarrrr..."

Tigerstar stuck his muzzle up her core a bit, feeling around her walls. He lapped at her insides, making her walls tighten as she got closer to coming. He recognized this, and started to shove his muzzle towards Leopardstar's clit. "OH!" She squealed in surprise.

Her walls tightened, and released fluids. Tigerstar lapped them up, as they streamed all over the leader's core and down her legs. He licked at her inner thighs, and Leopardstar gasped. His breath just touching her mating parts, she shivered. Come had coated Tigerstar's muzzle, and he licked it all off. "You taste delicious."

Leopardstar purred, "I'm sure you will too."

Tigerstar padded over to her other side, and grabbed a hold of her head. Leopardstar purred as she took the first part of the member in her mouth. The vibrations made Tigerstar harden right away. Leopardstar wasn't sure she could fit the whole thing in her mouth, when Tigerstar gently started thrusting. She realized she would have to fit it. As the penis went in and out, she tried to coat it with her saliva. This would make it more pleasurable and permit easier entrance. Tigerstar was groaning wildly, and grunting as he thrust in and out of her mouth. "Leoparrdddstaaaaaaarrrr," he moaned.

Leopardstar moved her tail around her own core, poking at her clit. She moaned. She shoved her tail farther up her vagina experimentally. Tigerstar realized this, and meowed, "Since you're not getting any pleasure, let's do this."

Tigerstar moved under her, so his muzzle was facing her core. How tight it looked. Leopardstar smirked, now she could do whatever she wanted. She began to lick the tip of Tigerstar's member, teasing the tom a bit. He moaned, shivering, as more and more was taken into the she-cat's mouth. She bobbed up and down, and moaning and groaning vibrated on the member as she moaned from Tigerstar. The large tom purred, making her core even more pleasurable. As Leopardstar got closer to the balls, Tigerstar grunted, "I'm gonnnaaaa, ah, coomeee."

Juices flooded out of his penis, and hit Leopardstar in the face. She couldn't lick them all up, as she was sucking on Tigerstar's member. She was sucking it, for real, making Tigerstar moan and groan at her vulva. Leopardstar caressed Tigerstar's balls, and he let out a massive grunt. Leopardstar started to bob her mouth on his member, and he sighed on her core. Leopardstar squeaked. She sat down on his face, all the while sucking his member. She thrust back and forth, moaning wildly. All Tigerstar could see were her hips, and now her come. As the she-cat rocked back and forth on him, she moaned wildly. He lifted Leopardstar up a bit, and guided her hips towards his penis. "Ride that." he instructed.

Leopardstar nodded. She descended down onto his member, until it hit something. Her hymen. "A virgin?" Tigerstar smirked.

He thrust upwards before Leopardstar could stop him, and she cried out in pain. "It hurts..." she hissed.

"It won't in a second."

Leopardstar slowly restarted her descent. She resumed her moaning, and Tigerstar gasped as her paws rubbed at his balls. Leopardstar had gotten about halfway through the penis, and she was almost already filled to the brim. The she-cat jerked her hips back and forth, in hopes of coming to lubricate the member. Both felines moaned, and Leopardstar grunted. Tigerstar grabbed one of his mate's nipples, and tickled it softly. His partner let out moans and moved towards him instinctively. Leopardstar was moaning and groaning wildly now. "I think I'm gonnaaaa comeeee sooonnnn," she warned.

Tigerstar wasn't really paying attention. He watched her nipples bounce and swing around, and he leaned forward. The massive tom began to suck on one. This was the final straw. Leopardstar let out a giant moan as her fluids released. The member was covered in white juices. "Well, that'll take a while to clean." Tigerstar purred.

Leopardstar purred back, "I'm just getting started."

She went deeper onto his penis, and she finally felt her hindquarters hit the bottom. Leopardstar and Tigerstar simultaneously let out a cry of pleasure. Leopardstar started to bounce on his member, hissing in pleasure. She changed it up a bit, sometimes rocking her hips back and forth. Leopardstar brought a claw down and slipped it inside her tailhole. Tigerstar finally shot his load up her core, and he let out a grunt as he did it. "Filll meee uppp," Leopardstar murmured, getting lost in the pleasure.

Her eyes rolled back a bit. She leaned forward, slowing down her movements a bit, and pulled Tigerstar into a kiss. His eyes widened as Leopardstar's tongue slipped into his mouth. He quickly recovered, and wrapped his tongue around her. Leopardstar put her paws on his cheeks and kneaded him softly. Tigerstar purred. He moaned loudly into the she-cat's mouth - his cheeks were a bit sensitive. It turned him on to have them touched. Tigerstar decided to take back control, and rolled over on Leopardstar. He disconnected himself, and she whimpered. "Crouch." he demanded.

Leopardstar got into a crouch, exposing her core once again. It was soaking with come, and some blood from when he had broken her hymen. Tigerstar, with no haste, mounted her. He put his large paws on her shoulders, and slipped his member into her vulva. Leopardstar moaned even as the tip was inserted. She shivered from the pleasure, and Tigerstar continued to go forward. The come on her vagina coated his penis, so Tigerstar could slip in easily. When the tom was fully embedded, his member almost reached to her stomach. The she-cat moaned and groaned even from just having it inside her. "Talk dirty to me for it to move." Tigerstar whispered into her ear.

The whisper stirred Leopardstar's ear fur, and she moaned a bit. "Your penis is huge. I want it inside my tight little core. Make me come. I'm your servant, your slut."

Tigerstar purred. "A slut is what you are. Yes, that's what I wanted to hear."

The tom bucked his hips back and forth, and Leopardstar moaned loudly. Her walls were eager to caress the member, and as they tightened around it, Tigerstar groaned and grunted as he thrust. The tom let himself get lost in the pleasure, as he slid in and out of the tight leader. "Areee allll RiverrrClaannnn cats this tiiighhhtt?" Tigerstar moaned as her walls tightened even more.

Leopardstar just moaned in response, getting lost in the pleasure. "Ugh... uhnnnhhhh..."

The she-cat finally came, and his balls slapped against her hindquarters. The slapping sound could probably be heard from the TigerClan camp, but the two felines didn't care. No one came to check, anyway. Tigerstar was hard as a rock, and his member was at full length. It was coated with come. He groaned and grunted, mixing in his cries with Leopardstar's. Tigerstar snaked his paws down to the she-cat's nipples, and rubbed at the first ones he could find. Leopardstar gasped, and moaned louder. Her tongue slipped out, and drool dropped onto the ground. Tigerstar finally felt his balls harden, going with the leader's hard nipples. He roared as he came inside her vulva, almost definitely impregnating her. He then moved his claw to her tailhole. It was an awkward position, but when he pushed his claw in, Leopardstar let out the loudest moan he had ever heard. "Uh... ugh... ahhh... UHHHHHHHHHHHH! UGHHHNNNHHHH!"

Leopardstar shot out a massive load of come. It sprayed all over Tigerstar's pelt. The tom pulled out, but the mating was not over yet. Leopardstar wrapped her tail around the tom's penis, and Tigerstar groaned. "Take my tail-hole." Leopardstar told him.

Tigerstar nodded, and positioned his member so it could slide inside her hole. The tip was pushed in. Leopardstar let out a loud cry of pleasure. To tease the she-cat, Tigerstar just slid the tip in and out. Cute little moans erupted from Leopardstar. His member suddenly went deeper in. She gasped, and began to moan and groan as he began his thrusting. Leopardstar ground back against him, and soon half of his member was inside her. She arched her back, and let out a loud moan. Tigerstar couldn't stand it for long. Her tail-hole was just so tight. His come sprayed all over the she-cat, her pelt suddenly seemed to become white. "Enjoyinggg meee?" Leopardstar moan-asked.

Tigerstar couldn't answer. All he could do was grind against his mate. They ground against each other, letting out extremely noisy moans. Both cat's legs were streaming with come.


End file.
